Hero
by Tara4
Summary: What happens when Ron goes on holiday as a boy and returns as a MAN ( a totally sexy man!!!) What will Hermione do?
1. We have all changed

Hero!!  
  
Summary: What happens when Ron goes to America as a boy and comes back as a man (and a sexy man to boot!) Will Hermione see him in another light.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish i could say that I own all of these characters, but the truth is, I dont. The belong to one of the worlds most talented authours, JK Rowling.  
  
Authours Notes: I am a Ron Shipper!!! I love it when Ron has a girl to be all lovey dovey with. Ron is a sexy bitch (not as sexy as Draco). He needs love so there for, this fic he falls for our favourite muggle born, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwart's Express, eager to get back into the busy school life which kept her happy and out of trouble and start her sixth year at Hogwarts. It had been a long summer, Ron had gone to America with Percy and Ginny for the holidays and Harry had been stuck at the Dursley's like he always had to be.  
  
She missed her friends so much over the holiday months. Usually she would visit the Burrow once or twice on the holidays, but with Ron and Ginny both gone there was no point.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" the voice interupted her thoughts, she looked around and then into the familiar green eyes.  
  
"Harry" She smiled and stood to embrase her best friend. Harry had grown in the last couple of years, he was no longer a scared looking little kid with messy hair. After years of quidditch and a few well placedgrowth spurts, he had grown into a very attractive young man.  
  
"How are you Mione? you are looking well" Harry smiled as he took a good look at 'little' Hermione Granger. She blushed, she would have to be the first to admit that the holiday break had been very kind to her. She was taller and had more womanly curves. Her bust was fuller and could actully be seen under her robes. The fluffyness and curliness of her hair had left her and now she had smooth brown/blonde hair casscading down her back.  
  
"Thank you Harry" she smiled as she settled into her seat again."How was the Dursley's"  
  
"Horrid, Dudley has gotten worse and Vernon still has a bug up his butt" Harry exclaimed, Hermione laughed.  
  
"So, have you heard from Ron?" Hermione asked, she had only gotten one post card from him in the whole holidays.  
  
"I got a post card from when he was in L.A. but that was his first destination, Ginny and I have been writing to each other frequently, but, I haven't heard from Ron" harry smiled strangely, blushing from when he said Ginny onwards.  
  
"Oh, exchanging letters with Ginny" She prodded and Harry blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"That, is a story for another time" He mumbled and looked out of the window. Hermione thought it was really cute that Harry was begining to like Ginny. Ginny had had a crush on him since her first year but it wasn't till the year before, when harry, Ron and Hermione were in 5th year and Ginny was in forth, that she had begun to catch the eye of alot of the Hogwart's boys, including Harry Potter.  
  
A thumping of a body against a wall some where in the train drew Harry and Hermione to the door of their compartment. Draco Malfoy stood against one wall laughing his head off while Crabbe and Goyle held Neville Longbottom upside down against the opposite wall.  
  
"Should we do something?" Harry asked Hermione, he didn't exactly feel like fighting with Malfoy this early in the year.  
  
"Well, I have to, I am a perfect" She smiled nervously. She honestly hoped she wouldn't have to use her authority this early in the school year, especially on Malfoy. She pushed gently past Harry and down the train's narrow corridor to where the confrontation was occuring. A small sigh excaped her when she realised that Harry was behind her is she needed him.  
  
"Stop that Malfoy, put him down!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
Malfoy looked at her, grinning evilly. He was taller, slimmer but with alot more muscle and for the first time in a long time, Hermione was scared of Malfoy.  
  
"And why would I do that Granger?" Draco asked  
  
"I will take points from Slytherin" Hermione eclaimed with only a slight waver in her voice. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Go on then, I will just win it back when Slytherin beats Gryffindor at quidditch" Malfoy smirked difiantly. A groaning came from the wall, Neville was still being held upside down and the blood was rushing to his face.  
  
"Malfoy, let Neville down" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Draco did a double take, he had to admit that her muggle clothes were doing alot for him. Her tight jeans and fitted t shirt shoving off her newly founded curves.  
  
"Dam mudblood" he muttered under his breath before turning back to Crabbe, Goyle and Neville. Neville's face was slowly turning an unusual shade of blue.  
  
"Let him down boys" Draco ordered, Neville hit the floor hard, smiled a gracious smile at Hermione and then ran off back to his compartment. Draco whispered somthing to Crabbe and Goyle and they all sniggered, throwing glances at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I suggest you go back to your compartment Malfoy, before you get into more trouble" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok" he smirked and they moved off. But Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry and held him back as Draco pinned Hermione up against the wall. His body pressing hers and not allowing her to move.  
  
"You are looking good Granger" He whispered huskily into her ear, Hermione tried to struggle out of his grasp but Draco's grip tightened around her wrist.  
  
"Get off me Draco, I am warning you" She growled  
  
"Wow, you called me Draco, you have never called me Draco, I dont really like the name, but coming from you it is a real turn on" Draco mumbled and kissed her neck. Hermione looked past him to Harry who was struggling to get past his henchmen.  
  
"Get away from me you discusting creatin" She yelled and slammed her small fist into his large back.  
  
"mmm, you like it rough do you?" He questoned  
  
'Oh help, some one, any one' Hermione's mind screamed. She closed her eyes and begged who ever was listening for an increase in her courage so she could fight him off.  
  
But as it turns out, she didn't need the courage. A few seconds after she had shut her eyes, Hermione felt Draco being pulled away from her. Expecting to see Harry, Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry still struggling with Crabbe and Goyle. Her  
  
gaze returned to her saviour. His muscles rippled as he held Malfoy up against the opposing wall. The boys were silently threatening each other. Hermione's mind boggled as to who it could be, who would be strong enought to hold back an angry Malfoy. She still had not seen his face (because his back was to her) and Hermione was trying to remember who had a physic like her mystery heros. His hair was dark, but obviously died because he had a strange shade of re growth.  
  
"You leave her alone, you hear me!" Her hero exclaimed as he let go of Draco, who straighened out his shirt and stalked off down the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle's interest in Harry deminished as they follow him off.  
  
Finally, the mysterious stranger turned around. Hermione gasped  
  
"Ron!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Yes ladies and Gents, it is our Mate Ron Weasley. So? What's gonna Happen next? Are they just going to jump into each others arms and get it on? (I honestly dont thinks so, they need more of a story development than that)  
  
A/N: Ok, so I titled this chapter, then wrote it and then changed the title again. I honestly dont like song fics but, maybe in a later chapter, I might throw in that really beautiful son by that dude with the spainish sounding name (you know the one, the song name is hero) any way, dont hold me to that, I'll see how it all flows.  
  
Any way, I would love it if you could all shower me with a trillion reviews (well maybe not a million, but one would be nice) and please, constructive critisisim.  
  
And before you tell me, yes, I am aware that I cant spell !!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Walt Disnay was a Ravenclaw!?!

Hero  
  
This is Chapter 2  
  
WHERE I LAST LEFT YOU: Hermione was on the express waiting to go back to Hogwart's. She meets Harry, she fought with draco (and the school year had not even started) he sexually harassed her (lucky bitch) and she was saved by (drum roll please)....Ron  
  
DISCLAIMER: Three cheers for J K Rowling, the mastermind behind Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: oh yeah and working on theroy that me and a friend have had for a while, Walt Disney was either an alein, a wizard or doing alot of drugs. so for the sake of good story telling, Walt Disney is not a muggle.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all of the reviews, I dont think (scratch that, I know) I have never gotten that many reviews for one story.  
  
AND DONT WORRY, THE RED HAIR RETURNS SOON  
  
Ladies and Gentle fellas, on with the story!!!!!  
  
*********************  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hey Mione, hope you dont mind me interupting" Ron joked  
  
"Oh, Weasley, I owe you big time" Hermione smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Can I have that in writing?" He joked back and then turned to Harry. Hermione watched as the two boys did that crappy manly hug thing that she never really understood. Ron had changed for the good over the summer. He was taller, maybe just over 6 foot 2 inches, his hair had changed, it was dark with still a few small splotches of red. His body had changed also, Hermione could have safely betted that he had been pumping iron while he was in the United States. Hermione caught up with the boys as they walked back to their compartment.  
  
"So Ron, tell us about your trip, how much fun was the States?" Harry asked  
  
"Did you go to a museum?" Hermione asked, she honestly couldn't help herself, she was going to have to ask him soon enough.  
  
"Gee Hermione, is that the first question you had to ask, I was hoping you would ask something else first you know...How was the weather? How was the food? Did you go to Disneyland?" Ron mocked  
  
"You went to Disney land?" Harry exclaimed  
  
"I went to Disney Land, that is so the coolest place on earth. I am so glad Walt Disney was a wizard!" Ron smiled  
  
"Disney is a muggle" Hermione grinned at Ron  
  
"Re read 'Hogwatrs:a history' Mione, he was in Ravenclaw" Harry smiled and then turned back to Ron so they could talk about all of the rides that he went on while at the 'Happiest place on earth' Hermione sighed and picked up her copy of 'Hogwarts: a history' she turned to the pages about early Ravenclaw and began reading. They were right, Walter Disney was at Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione closed her book and shut her eyes as the train began moving. It had been a long day already and they still had the sorting ceremony and welcome feast left. She layed out on the bench seat and rollled her robes under her head as a pillow. They boys were still talking, but now about the American football game that Ron had seen while he was away. Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling when she heard him exclaim "But I just dont get it, it is a pointless sport"  
  
America had done him good. Percy had suggested the trip to his two younger siblings as an educational trip and Hermione honestly thought that Ron had infact learnt some thing, I mean, he had already proven her wrong about one thing today (Which Hermione hated, she could just tell that Harry and Ron would never let her live it down)  
  
Hermione was having trouble remembering if she had always found Ron as attractive as she had been in the last half hour. Maybe it was just the fact that she had not seen him in a while, maybe it was because he had grown up over the summer or maybe it was an underlying thing she had always felt, but she was begining to have strange, chrush-like feelings for her best friend.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&*&&&&&&&*&&&&&&&*&&&&&&*&&&&&&&&&  
  
The shaking of the train was really begining to get on Hermione's nerves, she had been asleep, and in the middle of a great dream about being named Head Girl when the train began to shake.  
  
Except, the train wasn't moving.  
  
They had stopped, they were at Hogsmade station, and Ron was shaking Hermione's shoulder to wake her up.  
  
"Mione, get up, the sooner you wake up, the sooner we get there, the sooner the sorting ceremony is over that means that we can start eating. So get up off your ass so we can go" Ron said shaking.  
  
"Is that American logic?" Hermione asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, American logic is quite different to our english logic" Ron joked and they laughed together as they stepped off of the train. Ron dragged both of their trunks as Hermione carried their smaller bags. They waved to Hagrid as they walked past and continued up towards the carrages that would take them to the castle.  
  
"Well, here we go again" Ron exclaimed  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Before you say it, this does have a point to the story. Ron is smarter than he was before (you see, there is a point)  
  
I know, I know, I have bad spelling  
  
Do me a favour, click the little blue button underneith this writing and review (say something nice!) 


	3. Well, I guess this is growing up!

Hero  
  
Part Three  
  
what up people, I dont know if any one has reviewed because my little statistic thing has 3 written on it but I cant get it open, and it wont let me up boot chapter 2.  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON HERO: Ron is back from America and he is one sexy bitch (well, at least Hermione is begining to think so!) Harry and Ron knew something that Hermione didn't (Abiut Walt Disney) and the made there way to the castle to start the year.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, i still dont own them, they still belong to J K Rowling. The song is Damnit by Blink 182  
  
A/N: ok, last time I said I hate song fics, which is true, but this one has a little bit of a song at the end. enjoy and review please.  
  
and nothing has changed, I still cant spell.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione collapsed in front of the fire in the common room. She had just shown all of the first years to their room and got them settled and she was very much looking forward to just laying in front of the fireplace with her two best friends to keep her company. But Harry was not around. Hermione looked towards the door of the boys dorms just as Ron emerged holding a box.  
  
"I brought you some presents from America" Ron smiled  
  
"Ron, you didn't have to do that" Hermione smiled graciously.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I were shopping and I was gonna get some thing for Harry for his birthday so I didn't want you to feel left out" Ron grinned and handed Hermione the box. She opened it and carefully took out the contents. She held in her hand a snow globe.  
  
"It's New York and when you shake it, it snows" Ron explained bubily, Hermione grinned at Ron's excitement over a snow globe. But then again, he had not grown up surrounded by muggle things like she had. Her gaze returned the box, there was something else in there. A book. A book on the history of the united states, she opened it to find that some of the pages had been creased.  
  
"yeah, sorry about that. I got bored on the plane home so I decieded to read, hope you dont mind" Ron smiled, Hermione nodded  
  
"Naw, it's cool, I hope it was interesting" She smiled, Ron had really changed, last year he never would have read a book, weather he was bored or not.  
  
"It was interesting, I mean, I only got up to the civil war, but it was really good, I mean, you'll probably read a hundred times faster than me..." He smiled  
  
"Well, if you want to continue to read it, you just have to ask and i will lend it to you" Hermione offered  
  
"I'll probably have to much trouble with this years required reading let alone reading another book" Ron laughed and Hermione joined him.  
  
"Well, thank you, it is a really thoughtful gift" She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'What was that? where did that come from? why did she do that?' the thoughts hit her as soon as she pulled away from him. But Ron was smiling, so she realised it was ok, just a kiss between friends.  
  
"So"  
  
"So...where is Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He and Ginny have locked themselfs into the dorm to talk" Ron smirked  
  
"You seem ok with that" Hermione observed  
  
"Yeah, you know, I was thinking while I was in America, I would rather Ginny be dating some one who I know and trust than just some guy that she only just met" Ron explained.  
  
"Very wise of you" Hermione complimented  
  
"I know"  
  
"America changed you Ron" Hermione smiled sadly, she felt as though her best friend had been left in America and this stranger had stollen his body and brought it back to Hogwarts, which may not necessarily be a bad thing.  
  
"Good change or bad change?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Little bit of both, you seem way more mature than you did when you left, you are not little Ron Weasley any more..." She informed, he blushed  
  
"And you are not little miss Granger any more, you are a woman Mione" Ron blushed a little more.  
  
"Well, we are growing up, I guess it is just going to happen, we have to stand aside, out bodies are not our bodies any more" Hermione explained and Ron chuckled.  
  
"I dont think my body was ever my body, I mean, If my body was mine, then I would look different" Ron mumbled  
  
"I like the way you used to look" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"What about now?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, Ron it's very different. It feels like I am not talking to you, I look up and expect to see red hair..." Hermione started.  
  
"You don't like the dark hair?" He asked  
  
"You just don't look like a Weasly any more"  
  
"Do you think I should change it back" Ron asked  
  
"That's up to you, I dont tell you what to do Ron" Hermione replied softly.  
  
"We all changed our hair colour when we were over there, But the others used Magic. Ginny was a blonde for a little while. Mum wasn't happy that we came home and I was a brunette. I just didn't like the way i looked with red hair" He explained and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, just remember, there will always be some people who will love you no matter what your hair colour is" Hermione replied, running her hand down his arm.  
  
"Thanks Mione" Ron smiled  
  
"I think I am going to go to bed, I am very tired, I will see you in the morning" Hermione smiled  
  
"Good night Mione"  
  
"Thank you again for the presents" Hermione added before leaving the common room.  
  
"your welcome" He replied and relaxed again.  
  
And it happened once again,  
  
I turned to a friend, some one who understands,  
  
fits in the master plan,  
  
and every body's gone and I ve been here for to long,  
  
gotta face this on my own,  
  
well I guess this is growing up. 


	4. Red hair and Pretend Relationships

Hero  
  
Installment No.4  
  
BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!!!! YES LADIES AND GENTS, THIS CHAPTER SEES THE RETURN OF (drum roll) RON'S RED HAIR.  
  
WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING: Every one grown up, Rons got dark hair and has some how accquired some wisdom and common sense. Hermione was firting with Ron (only a little bit, but she was)  
  
DISCLAIMER: No one likes a vauge disclaimer, so I dont own nothing. (except the plot)  
  
Good evening ladies and gentle men  
  
I hope you enjoy the show  
  
but the interesting words are awaiting,  
  
so off you go  
  
********************  
  
Hermione exited her dorm room the next morning and made her way down to the common room to meet the boys.  
  
Ron was there...  
  
...and his hair was red again.  
  
"Good morning Ron" Hermione smiled, she had to admitt that she rathered Ron with red hair. It was one of his best features and it complimented his firey temper.  
  
"Morning 'Mione" He replied  
  
"Nice Hair" She smirked, she didn't mean to smirk, her smile just kind of ended up that way.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was thinking about what you were saying last night, I mean, I died it in the first place because I was scared that the american people that I met would tease me. But here, every one knows that the Weasleys look like this, I should be proud that I am a Weasley. Plus, I think I have heard every insault that this school has to throw at me" Ron explained  
  
"Yes well, you do look better when you have your hair like that" Hermione complimented, Ron blushed, but not as much as he would have last year.  
  
"oh, that's no fun" she exclaimed  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"You don't blush as much any more." she said sadly and Ron laughed.  
  
"Come on, lets go get breakfast" Ron smiled  
  
"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, scanning the common room for him.  
  
"He and Ginny are already down there, now hurry up, I am hungry" Ron complained.  
  
"Good to know some things never change"  
  
&&&&&* &&&&&*&&&&&*&&&&&*&&&&&&*&&&&&&&*&&&&&&&*&&&&  
  
There was a strange silence in the great hall when Ron and Hermione entered. The girls from all four houses were starring. Hermione looked at Ron, he had not realised he was the source of the silence. At numerous tables, the boys tried to re engage the girls in conversation and a few did get the desired result. They moved to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Good Morning" Ginny said cheerily  
  
"morning Gin" Ron smiled and sat  
  
"Umm, Harry and I would like to tell you two something" Ginny smiled nervously.  
  
"What" Ron asked  
  
"Ginny and I are going out" Harry said nervously, he didn't quite know what to expect from Ron, he was ready to start running away from the wrath of Ron Weasley.  
  
"Congradulations man, I guess I dont have to tell you that I expect you to look after her..." Ron exclaimed and shook Harry's hand  
  
"Wait, Ronnie, you are not angry" Ginny asked  
  
"Naw, I am happy for you, but I will be angry if you call me Ronnie again" Ron smiled. Just then, some one sat in the chair beside him, he looked over to see Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Hi Ron" She whispered huskily  
  
"Hello Pansy" He replied, uninterested.  
  
"I see that you had a very good holiday" Pansy smiled and ran her hand up his toned arm.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok" He mumbled  
  
" You changed your hair back, oh, i liked it the other way, you didn't look so much like a Weasley" Pansy smiled, running her hand through his red hair.  
  
"Well, Some one convinced me I was wrong to try and be some one different." Ron explained smileing at Hermione, but Pansy looked bored with all of the talking they were doing.  
  
"Whatever...So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to..." She began and then whispered something in Ron ear. Ron turned a dark shade of red. Hermione smirked, she had just said that he didn't blush any more.  
  
"That's very nice of you to offer Pansy, but really, i couldn't" Ron said, trying to let her down gently.  
  
"Come on, I will be gentle, unless you dont like it like that" pansy mumbled. Ron caught Hermione's eyes from across the table and he kicked her gently in the shin. 'Help me' his mind screamed at her.  
  
"Pansy, He said no" Hermione reminded her.  
  
"Yes, well, I dont see why he said no, he has no good reason to turn me down" Pansy said, inflating her ego a little more.  
  
"He has a very good reason" Hermione replied, matter of factly  
  
"And that is?" She asked  
  
"Me"  
  
Pansy looked as though she had been slapped. Ron gave a sigh of relief, the plan had worked.  
  
"Well, sorry Mione, but you keep your eye on him, he is looking dam fine" She smiled, annoyed that she had been shot down, and then returned to her house.  
  
"Thank you Mione, you are my hero" Ron exclaimed  
  
"And now we are even" Hermione smiled  
  
********************  
  
Hermione was frustrated. It was the end of her first week and she had spent a large percentage of it saving Ron. She'd be walking down the hallways, minding her own business when she would hear "There you are Hermione, I was looking for you Babe"  
  
He would call her babe, she would kiss his cheek, they would tell the girl who had been hitting on him that they were together and they would walk off. Only to repeat the process when he got in trouble with another girl.  
  
"This has got to stop Weasley" She exclaimed when she saw him sitting on the couch by the fire.  
  
"What has got to stop?" Ron asked  
  
"Start turning girls down by yourself, I am getting sick of this." Hermione added as she sat with him.  
  
"What? You dont want to be my pretend girlfriend anymore? Are you pretend dumping me?" He asked, mock hurt, and she laughed.  
  
"Yes Ron, I am pretend dumping you, it was your idea to go out there and make yourself super fine, I want to get on with my life to you know" Hermione complained.  
  
"Please Mione, be my pretend girlfriend for just a little while longer...then we will get pretend married and have a truck load of pretend kids and the girls will leave me alone" he begged, only half serious. He pouted, pushing his lower lip out and making a pathetic puppy dog face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, dont you dare pull that 'you are the only one who can help me' look on me" She said firmly. He had not yet realised that she had very strong will when he used that face (he used it alot during test season.)  
  
"But Mione, you said you owed me" He exclaimed.  
  
"I said I owed you one, I never said I was indebted to you for life, any way, I made our little deal even when I got Pansy away from you last week" Hermione reminded.  
  
"What am I supposed to do if you wont help me?" Ron asked  
  
"You could always say you have had a change of heart and tell them you are dating Harry" Hermione burst out laughing, Ron looked at her and then laughed along with her.  
  
"I guess you are right, maybe I should just...hide untill I get old" He complained and burried his head in his hands.  
  
"I dont see what you are complaining about Ron, you have spoken to more girls in the first week of this year than you have in the last five years of school" Hermione reminded.  
  
"Yeah, and more of them have propositioned me. You know, some of those Hufflepuff girls have really sick minds. I mean, some of things they said they wanted to do to me, i wouldn't even expect from Pansy and her Slytherin friends" Ron shuddered.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll leave those stories for a day that will never come. Anyway, speaking of Pansy, apparently, Draco isn't very happy with you and the story from the train has begun to spread." Hermione warned. She had no doubt that the new and improved Ron Weasley could kick Draco's ass, but she was kind of worried that Malfoy would try any thing to get back at him.  
  
"Yes, well, he can bring it on" Ron said in a fake american accent. Hermione burst out laughing again.  
  
"You are such a muggle now" Hermione laughed and slapped him softly on the arm.  
  
"Well, two months in the muggle world will do that to a person, but I am not going give up magic, being a muggle is to much hard work. i dont know how you did it" Ron smiled, it was true, after spending a while in the muggle world, where he kept his magic use to a minium, he came back with more respect for the girl who spent 11 years doing things the hard way.  
  
"When you dont know how easy magic is, you dont think muggle things are that hard." Hermione explained  
  
"I guess. So, we have had a little conversation about the girls propositioning me, how many boys have approached you?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't know why, but he needed to talk about their changing lives again. Over the last week or so, their friendship had matured and they found that they could talk to each other about every thing.  
  
"Well, none, unless you count Malfoy on the train, they all think that I am your girl friend, so they are staying away." Hermione exclaimed,  
  
"Oh sorry" Ron smiled sadly, but inside he had a strange happiness taking him over, he was glad no one had tried to steal her away. Even if they were only best friends, he really needed her now.  
  
"Go to hell Potter!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed as she ran through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione looked towards her as she ran to her room followed by Harry.  
  
"Them two dating, this is gonna be a fun year" Ron exclaimed as they both went to find out about the problem.  
  
********************  
  
Ahhh, its a cliff hanger but it's not really.  
  
The friend ship is growing, so stay tuned.  
  
Once again, I appologise for the crappy spelling! 


	5. Cut the tension with a knife

Hero  
  
This is the chapter after 4 and before 6 so I guess this makes it 5  
  
DISCLAIMER: yes ladies and gents I am JK Rowling and I own these characters, every single one of them. No, I dont, I am not J K Rowling, I don ot own the characters in this story, I do, However, own the plot, it is the creation of my sad, strange, television warped teenage mind.  
  
WHATS GOING ON: Hermione had been helping Ron by pretending to be his girlfriends so that he could easily turn down the girls he had been getting propositioned by. She has just told him to go stick it cos it is cutting in on her ability to pick up. Harry and Ginny are in the process of their first fight. (they have only been together a day)  
  
A/N: I want to give a huge shout out to every single one of you who have reviewed, you are all so kind.  
  
On with the story  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"What is this about Harry?" Ron asked concerned  
  
"It is just a stupid little fight Ron, dont worry" Harry replied and knocked on the door again. There was a crashing sound from with in the room of some thing hitting a wall.  
  
"Let me talk to her" Hermione said and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just go to hell Potter, I dont want to talk to you" Ginny screamed  
  
"Ginny. it's Hermione, open up" Hermione replied and waited. The door swung open just enough to let Hermione slide through. Ginny was crying and she immediatly collapsed into the older girls arms.  
  
"Oh Gin, what happened?" She asked, walking the sobbing girl to the bed.  
  
"He's a jerk" Was all she said.  
  
"What happened" Hermione repeated.  
  
"It was just a really stupid arguement, I just got offended over some thing, its stupid" Ginny said as shee pulled away from Hermione.  
  
"You know you can tell me" Hermione smiled  
  
"We kissed yesterday, and I thought it was all good and every thing was fine, but earlier I heard him telling Dean that kissing me is like kissing his little sister" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"Did he really say that?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, and I was standing right behind him..." She began  
  
"Did you give him a chance to explain?" Hermione interupted  
  
"Why should I, I know what I heard" Ginny began to angrily pace the room.  
  
"Maybe you should let him explain, you never know, just talk to him" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him" She exclaimed and opened the door. Hermione left the room and Harry walked in. The door shut behind him and Ron looked at Hermione expectantly  
  
"You'll be proud to know she has inherited you family's temper"  
  
********************  
  
"Why are girls such high maintenance" Ron asked as they returned to the common room. Hermione stopped walking and gave him an evil look.  
  
"What did you just say?" Hermione almost growled.  
  
"I asked, why are girls such high maintenance" He repeated nervously  
  
"Ok, you better bloody well explain" She exclaimed  
  
"Well, lets take Harry and Gin for instance, he said something and she completely freaked." Ron explained  
  
"You dont know what he said do you? Harry didn't tell you" Hermione asked  
  
"He didn't have time, you were in there and out again so quickly" Ron complimented.  
  
"Harry told Dean that kissing Ginny is like kissing your sister"  
  
"And Gin freaked over that...Harry has always said that about hanging out with her" Ron explianed and dismissed the idea of it annoying some one.  
  
"He may have said it before but they had never been dating before. How would you feel if a girl did that to you?" Hermione asked  
  
"I dont know, I dont kiss like I am some ones brother" Ron joked, Hermione smirked and picked up a pillow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, what about you, do you kiss like you are some ones brother?" He joked again. Hermione was burning with fury, she hated it when Ron would do that. She would be tring to make a very valid point and he would go and turn it into a joke.  
  
"I dont know, I have never had any complaints" She replied  
  
"I can see why" He retorted and took a while to look her up and down. Hermione slammed the pillow she was holding into his face.  
  
"Hey, Granger, this is war" He said and reached for another pillow. They erupted into a fit of giggles as the pillows hiy each other continuously. Hermione left her chair and moved to the couch that Ron was laying on so that she could get a better shot at his face. He sat up. Hermione pulled back her pillow for a powerful hit and over balanced, falling onto ron. They stopped the fight and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Ron" Hermione whispered  
  
"Thats ok, I dont mind" Ron replied before he glanced at her lips. She was so close to him, all he had to do was lift his head a few inches and their lips would touch. Ron took a deep breath and tried to memorise her scent. The sweet vanilla smell that she had always worn.  
  
Hermione was also looking at Ron's lips. They looked so soft and so warn. The closeness of their bodies was making her head spin. She wanted to kiss him. More than any thing she wanted to kiss him. His breath on her skin was driving her mad,  
  
He moved his mouth closer, Hermione shut her eyes in anticipation and...  
  
"Hermione, I need your help" Ginny yelled from the top of the stairs, breaking the perfect moment that had been formed. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Ron let out a low frustrated growl.  
  
"Just a minute Ginny" She replied and stood, giving Ron and nervous smile.  
  
"ok, only my sister is high maintenance" Ron smiled and Hermione laughed.  
  
********************  
  
It had been a week, and neither had mentioned the almost kiss. Hermone had been waiting for Ron to bring it up, and Ron had been waiting for Hermione to say some thing about it. But between them the kiss was as good as forgotten. Life went on for the two seventh year Gryffindors.  
  
On the second friday of the school term, a large storm hit Hogwarts. Hermione sat in the large arm chair in front of the fire, trying to banish the coldness from her body.  
  
"Who's idea was it to have this dam school in a drafty old castle anyway?" Ginny asked as she snuggled closer to Harry on the other chair.  
  
"I dont know, but at least you have Harry to keep you warm" she joked  
  
"Oh, you never know, maybe you should ask Ron to be your human blanket, I am sure he wouldn't mind" Ginny grinned  
  
"Do shut up Ginny, I am cold not desparate" Hermione laughed, but her heart had gotten considerably warmer when Ron's name was mentioned. She snuggled into the couch again and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"This has gone beyond a joke" Ron exclaimed as he walked into the common room.  
  
"What is beyond a joke?" Harry asked  
  
"Me"  
  
"You are beyond a joke...Ron, I could have told you that 15 years ago" Ginny laughed.  
  
"No, the number of people looking at me weird, the girls want to jump me, they guys want to bash me....I sware I caught Professor Spout checking me out today" Ron explained as he took a seat beside Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Watch that ego Ron, soon you wont be able to fit through the door" Harry smiled  
  
"I sware, watch this" Ron said and stood, he walked over to a group of fifth year girls and began talking to them. The girls began blushing and gigling and then all made excuses as to why they had to leave. "I arrest my case" He exclaimed  
  
"You probably just scared them off" Hermione replied.  
  
"I wish they were scared of me, then I would get some peace" Ron added, returning to his seat.  
  
"You are looking at this all the wrong way Ron, you should be praising the gods of the crappy adolesence for ending your years of teenage torment. Now, you are not the little kid who will be teased for they way you look, you will be the young man who is idolised by all. Girls swoon at your feet now, you should be happy" Harry said, everyone looked at him.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I would think that you are jealous of Ron's new found babe status" Hermione smiled, Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why should I be jealous, I have a girlfriend" Harry asked and tightened his grip on Ginny.  
  
"Ok, what ever you say" Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
"Maybe you two shouldn't be friends any more, it is like you are sharing a brain now" Harry smiled  
  
"Are not" They replied together and all four of them laughed.  
  
"Well, Mione got the bad part of that deal, Ron doesn't have much in his brain to begin with" Ginny insaulted her brother and stuck out her tounge.  
  
"hey, that's ok, if iam sharing her brain than I will actually pass my tests this year." Ron explained  
  
"I want my brain back" Hermione laughed  
  
"Hey, I am not that hard to share with am I?" Ron asked, fake hurt.  
  
"Why are we even having this conversation anyway? It is impossible to share a brain with someone" Hermione laughed  
  
"So you dont want to share my brain, I am insaulted!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up Ron" She smiled and then continued to rub her hands together.  
  
"You cold?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes" She replied  
  
"Why dont you do a spell to warm your hands up?' Ron asked  
  
"Because she wants you to keep her warm" Ginny smiled, Hermione stood up.  
  
"Shut up Gin" She hissed and walked out of the common room. Ron laughed, stood and walked to the boys dorm room.  
  
"They so like each other" Harry smiled  
  
"I know, you could cut the tension with a knife!" Ginny giggled  
  
********************  
  
another chapter finished  
  
my head if about to implode, I have so many ideas  
  
THEY ALMOST KISSED, AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll continue asap!  
  
thanx for the reviews 


	6. Predictions and Potions

Hero  
  
Chapter 6 (can you believe it, I am up to chapter 6)  
  
FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE AMNESIA: Our boy Ron is super fine (all the girlies say he's pretty fly for a ...Weasley) Ron and Hermione almost kissed by they have been ignoring it ever since. Harry and Ginny have realised Ron amd Hermione like each other.  
  
DISCLAIMER: They are so not mine, not at all. I wish I could claim them, cos if I could, I would be the sole owned of Draco Malfoy and all of the Gryffindor quidditch team (mainly those sexy Weasley twins) ...I think you get the point right.  
  
A/N: What up people, I am sorry to say that that this is test week so I will only be able to update every second day (i'll try every day)  
  
Thank you for the reviews. ENJOY  
  
********************  
  
Monday morning and Ron was bored. He and Harry were sitting side by side in the hot and musty Divination classroom. Ron never quite understood Divination and the only reason he had kept going with the class was because it was a source of some humor, especially when professor Trelawney would out of no where hit the class with a stupid and totally unbelievable prediction of death and distruction.  
  
Ron yawned for the hundredth time that lesson and focased on the tip of his quill. Professor Trelawney was teaching something about the correct way to use tarrot cards, but he wasn't really paying attention. He found himself wondering what Hermione was doing. Hermione had dropped Divinations in third year when she had taken on so many classes. In an extravigant gesture Hermione had stormed out of the room. it still brought a smile to his face.  
  
Professor Trelawney moved her way over to the table Harry and Ron were sitting at and Ron dropped his quill. He opened his book to the page he was meant to be studing and began shuffling his deck of tarot cards.  
  
"Mr Weasley, do you need help with the cards?" She asked him  
  
"No, I can manage thank you" he said politely and tried to get rid of her so he could go back to slacking off and doing nothing. But Professor Trelawney took the cards off of him and shuffled.  
  
"Well, Well, Well" Profess Trelawny muttered as she layed the cards out and began reading Ron future.  
  
"You see something on Ron's cards Professor?" Lavender Brown asked. Lavender had always been interested in Divination and she belived in the power of crystal balls (that Ron and Harry always thought were not plugged in) and clumps of tealeaves in the bottom of cups.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do dear" Professor Trelawny replied and continued to place the cards on the table.  
  
"Well, what is it then," Ron asked smirking, he never expected anything real to be said by the crazy old witch who claimed to have the gift of 'the inner eye'  
  
"I see a growing friendship, You are meeting some one for the first time but you have known this some one for a while" she smiled and Ron lost his smirk. "You have emotional feelings for this new friend, she is pulling at you heartstrings, it is all here in the cards"  
  
"Anything else, professor?" Lavender asked, now the whole class was listening to the predictions.  
  
"No, My inner eye no longer sees, but you have much energy, Mr Weasley." She exclaimed and moved to the next table.  
  
"Crazy old woman" Ron smiked and started preforming card tricks with his tarot cards.  
  
"You dont think that she is right?" Harry asked  
  
"How can she be right? how is it possible to meet for the first time some one you already know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you and Hermione have been getting closer lately" Harry replied  
  
"Come on Harry, you know as well as I do that Hermione does not pull my heartstrings" Ron smirked.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't?" He asked, not quite convinced.  
  
"No, she's Hermione, my best friend in the world, Anyway, since when do you listen to mad woman Trelawny, I mean, she is an old nutter. How many times has she predicted your death in the last 4 years Harry?" Ron asked, Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok, ok, but I still think that you are in denile" Harry smiled and went back to his work.  
  
*********************  
  
As much as Ron thought Divination was a waste of time, he would have been ok if the lesson took the whole day. But it didn't and now, Harry and Ron were making their way to the potions room.  
  
Every single Gryffindor hated potions, even Hermione whole enjoyed every class. Not only was the lesson taught by Professor Snape, it was one of the only lessons they had with the Slytherins.  
  
Now, during Potions lessons, Ron kept a close eye on Malfoy, making sure he wasn't plotting to hurt Hermione or any of his other friends.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the classroom and took their normal seat. Hermione wasn't there yet. She would have to hurry up if she wanted to get there on time.  
  
Snape walked in and shot every Gryffindoor student with an evil look. If daggers had of been attached, they all would have been ripped to shreads.  
  
"Today, we shall be working on a potion to stop blood loss, this potion is important and you must listen to every instruction that is given. First, it is important to pre heat your couldron to..." Snape was interupted by the door opening and closing.  
  
"I am sorry Professor Snape" Hermione began sheepishly.  
  
"I am sorry to miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor" He said, but every one could tell he wasn't really sorry. Hermione looked around the room for a seat.  
  
"Do sit down Miss Granger, you are interupting my class" Snape said angrily. Hermione finally found an empty seat and sat...right next to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake" She muttered  
  
"Good morning Hermione, you are looking very good today" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Ok Malfoy, we have to sit together, so lets just keep the talking to a minimum" Hermione told him.  
  
"Five more points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, do shut up, I wish to continue with my class" Snape growled, Hermione nodded and shot Malfoy an evil look.  
  
The class actully went well, Hermione and Malfoy kept to themselfs, only talking to ask each other to pass an ingrediant. Ron turned around alot to make sure that Hermione was ok. Each time she would smile and nod, and he would turn back to his books.  
  
When the class finished the students flooded out of the classroom and down to the great hall for lunch.  
  
"Ahh, that was horrid, if I ever have to sit that close to Draco Malfoy again, I sware I will puke" Hermione excliamed as herself and the boys walked towards the hall.  
  
"Don't lie Granger, you know you enjoyed it" Malfoy said from behind them. Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Malfoy" She retorted and turned back to the boys.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can admitt that you enjoyed it. I mean, it must be unusual for you to interact with a real man" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means, that you better enjoy the time you have left with the sexy mud blood, cos as soon as she gives in to my temptations, she will never go back to you little boys" Malfoy growled and stepped closer to Harry to intimidate him. They stopped the little display when they heard some one laughing.  
  
Hermione was laughing hysterically.  
  
"You find some thing amusing do you Granger?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Dont go out side Draco, cos the tickets you have on yourself will blow off" She smiled. Harry and Ron were both trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"What did you say mudblood?" He growled  
  
"You know, you are going about this the wrong way, if you really want me, then stop calling me mudblood" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Now you listen here Granger" Malfoy said, pushing her up against the wall.  
  
"No, you listen Malfoy" She exclaimed and pushed him across the hallway to the other wall. Pinning him against it. Ron and Harry look confused, this was the same Hermione Granger that needed Ron's help on the train. "Stay the hell away from me and my friends"  
  
"Dam. Granger, you do like it rough" He mumbled huskily and leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione brought her knee up and connected with Malfoy's privates. He fell forward onto his knees and tried to gain his breath, Harry and Ron burst out laughing and Hermione turned to them.  
  
"Come on boys, lets go" She smiled  
  
"Mione, where did you learn how to do that?" Harry asked as they continued to the great hall.  
  
"I have been reading about self defence since the event on the train, I didn't want to have to be in debt to Weasley again" She ginned, proud of herself.  
  
"You are gonna regret that Mudblood" Malfoy's voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Let's just Hope Lucius doesn't want grand kids" Ron joked and they all laughed.  
  
********************  
  
Girl power, you go girl.  
  
Mi speelin isss sitl crapi (Translation: My spelling is still crappy) but thank you for you patience  
  
Thankyou for the reviews so far. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, i will try to up date soon. 


	7. Ron's Revelations

Hero  
  
Chapter 7  
  
THIS ONE TIME, AT HOGWARTS: (ok, i couldn't think of any other way to get into the synopsis for last chapter, so sue me) Professor Trelawny predicted that Ron was having feelings for a close friend. Hermione was late for potions and had to sit next to Malfoy. Malfoy tried to sexually harass her again (If I were her...no, cant say that, littluns may be reading) And Hermione kicked him in the nuts!  
  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own these characters, I wish I did, but sadly I dont.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. i started writing this fic on Friday night and now it is sunday and I have 42 reviews. You lot rock.  
  
Please enjoy the next chapter of this master peice (of crap)  
  
********************  
  
Ron was spellbound by the crakling fire. Fire was one of the most beautiful things in the world to Ron. He could sit and watch it all day. The way the flickers of orange and red interacted with each other, the way to wood was broken down to tiny little embers.  
  
He also loved fires because that was the first charm he had ever learnt how to do. When he was 7, Fred and George taught it to him and his mother had to chase him around the house putting out all of the little spot fires he had started.  
  
Time would seem to stop when Ron would look into a burning fire place. He would get caught up in the dancing flames and he would forget every thing else he had to do, with was what had happened to him tonight.  
  
"Weasley, you stood me up" Hermione's exlaimation brought his mind back to the common room.  
  
"What?" He questioned  
  
"You stood me up, you said that you were just coming back to the common room to get your notes and that was 2 hours ago" Hermione reminded, checking her watch.  
  
"Oh, Mione, I am so sorry, I sort of got addicted to the fire and I started thinking, I completely forgot. please forgive me" He begged  
  
"Why should i forgive you, if I forgive you this time you will think that you have the right to stand me up all of the time" She explained and collapsed onto the chair beside him.  
  
"You'll forgive me since you love me so much" Ron joked, Hermione just looked at him like he had gone completely bonkers.  
  
"Since when did I love you" Hermione asked  
  
"Since always, I just have this quality, i am irresistable" Ron grinned  
  
"Yeah right" she dismissed  
  
"No, I kid you not, that is what all of the girls in America called me, Irresistable Ron" He smiled  
  
"I dont belive it, they probably called you really annoying Ron" She shot back  
  
"Naw, the ladies over there loved me, I had them all in the palm of my hand, they fell in love with the accent" Ron explained  
  
"They probably thought you sounded like a total prat" she retorted, he just laughed.  
  
"Whatever, you are just annoyed that I stood you up." He teased.  
  
"What was so interesting about the damn fire any way?" hermione asked  
  
"I dont know if I can explain it to you Mione, it is just some thing that has always gotten to me. The beauty of one of the worlds elements. The symbolism of it being both death and life... I dont know" Ron tried to explain. Hermione listen carefully and then looked into the fire. She spent a few minutes taking in its beauty before turning to Ron.  
  
"Did you have a girlfriend in the states?" She asked, part of her didn't want to know the answer, but she felt herself needing to know.  
  
"We were never in the one place for long enough, but there were a few girls" She said shyly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, well, you were saying that you were irresistable Ron, I was just wondering if you were that irristable." Hermione explained.  
  
"What about you, and summer lovin for you?" Ron asked  
  
"No, nothing interesting" She replied.  
  
"Hermione, I am glad that this year we have been able to talk to each other. The last couple of years we have been fighting so much that we can hardly fit any thing else into our life. But I am glad we have become such great friends this year" Ron smiled, his sincerity was pulling at Hermiones heart. She was glad that she had Ron to share her life with.  
  
"Well, what are friends for, Harry is may be busy with his own life, but you know you will always have me" Hermione offered.  
  
"And I will always be there for you" He added and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.  
  
"But I sware, if you ever stand me up again I will rip you to shreads" Hermione growled.  
  
"It was studing in the library, not like I left you at the altar Mione" He smiled  
  
"Still, it is the principal of it all" She groaned, annoyed, He had made a valid point.  
  
"Dont worry, I will always be there when you need me, even if it is just to be at the library" Ron promised. Hermione then realised that she was sitting in Ron's arms. She closed her eyes and mindlessly snuggled closer to him. His warmth was radiating over her also. She could feel the rise and fall of Ron chest as he took, slow, even, breaths. His heart was beating oddly fast.  
  
"Are you ok Ron" She asked and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I am fine, are you ok" He asked studpidly, but Hermione realised he still didn't move his arm, he had not said anything about her sitting so close to him either.  
  
Ron was looking at the fire again, his hand softly stroking Hermione's hair. He felt so relaxed with her in his arms, almost as though she was meant to be there. The prediction from divinations class kept poping up in Ron's mind. Could it be that he had feelings for Hermione. No, he kept telling himself, she was Hermione, who would disappear for days at a time because she was locked up in the library studying, Hermione, who's annoying cat Croohshanks got into every thing and scraped his claws down his Quidditch jersey.  
  
He couldn't possibly have feelings for her....Could he?  
  
'If i don't'. his mind yelled 'why the hell does it feel so right to be holding her like this. Why does it feel like a lost part of me was finally back?'  
  
But with these revelations came the most horrifing truth of all.  
  
This mean't Professor Trelawney was right.  
  
"Ron" Hermione's whispered interupted him  
  
"Yeah, Mione?" he asked  
  
"I am going to go to bed, Good night" She replied and, after giving him a final tight hug, pried herself away from him on the couch.  
  
"Night, see you in the morning" He smiled, watched her laeve, and then went back to the dying fire.  
  
********************  
  
Well, ok, I know it was really short. But I didn't quite know what else to put in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
I will have another chapter ready for posting either today or tomorrow.  
  
Keep to reviews coming people  
  
Thank you for reading and sorry bout the spelling 


	8. A lesson in Quidditch

Hero  
  
Chapter 8  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON HERO: Right, so, Ron is having an inner conflict with himself over his growing feelings for Hermione Granger. He loves her but hasn't told her yet, he doesn't even want to admitt it to himself.  
  
THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER: This story will cause excessive brain damage, read at your own risk, do not opperate heavy machinery after reading this fic...oops sorry, wrong disclaimer, I do not own, I will never own and I am ok with the fact that i will never own (therapy is workig, thanks doctor K)  
  
A/N: Thank you all of your reviews, now, if you could all send emails to my english teacher and tell them that I can actully write  
  
********************  
  
The sunlight kissed Hermiones face and woke her from her deep sleep. She smiled, It was the first day of the quidditch season, she didn't know why she was happy about that, usually she hated quidditch, but today, this year, she felt as though she not only wanted to learn about the normal Hogwarts things, but also normal teenage wizard things.  
  
And she only knew one person who could teach her about quidditch. Ron Weasley. Ron would be the best teacher when it came to Quidditch.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think of her new feelings for her best friend. The year before they had not been that close, they were there for each other and they were friends, but it always felt that Ron was Harry's other friend, not her friend. This year was a different story, this year, Harry had his own things to do, he had his own little adventures to continue, thus leaving Ron and Hermione to be friends.  
  
And in so many ways she was so happy that it had happened. She was closer to Ron now than she had ever felt to any body. None of her friends ever understood her the way Ron did. They were so comfortable around each other, like the night before, they had sat in front of the fire place in each others arms and just enjoyed the silence.  
  
She rolled over and kicked off her blankets, moving to get her clothes for the day. After changing and throwing her robe on over the top of her muggle clothing, she moved out of the dorm and down to the common room. There was no one there so she continued down to the great hall.  
  
The excited voices of the students echoed off of the walls of the great hall. Quidditch season had a huge impact on all of the student and teachers alike. The teachers could very easily get very cut throat over whos house would win that years quidditch cup. Magonogall and Snape had a long running rivalry over who's house would win (Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively). But the biggest rivalry was always who was the best seeker, Harry or Draco. (Harry always won, so there was really no contest)  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron were all sitting in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled and moved towards them, taking a spot beside Ron.  
  
"Good morning people" Hermione grinned and reached for some thing to eat.  
  
"Umm, good morning, you seem very happy today" Ginny observed  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, it is quidditch season" Hermione smiled, Ron and Harry simultaniously choked on their pumpkin juice.  
  
"Did you just say you were excited about quidditch?" Harry asked  
  
"Mione, you do know that quidditch involves no studying" Ron joked  
  
"I know, it's just, I was thinking, I have been living as a witch, more or less, for 6 years now, so I should really know alitlle about the sport of choice" Hermione explained  
  
"And how do you expect to learn about quidditch?" Harry asked, Hermione smiled and turned to Ron.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no...You'll take notes and stuff" Ron exclaimed  
  
"I will not, plus, I know heaps of stuff already from quidditch through the ages" Hermione reminded.  
  
"Ok, I will tell you a few things, but I dont want you in my face every five seconds asking me what happened, it is bad enough when Ginny does it" He caved.  
  
"Thank you, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for" hermione excliamined.  
  
"Yeah well, dont say it to loud, the girls who want me in bed will want to be my friend as well." He groaned and went back to his food.  
  
********************  
  
"So you know the basics right, seeker, bludgers, chaser, keeper?" Ron asked Hermione as they moved down to the area with the rest of the school.  
  
"Yeah, I know that" She replied  
  
"And you know the balls, being the snitch, the quaffle..." Ron began  
  
"Yeah, I know that to" Hermione interupted.  
  
"So, why do you need me to teach you any thing if you already know it all?" Ron joked.  
  
"Well, I dont know, I just want to have some one here to explain things" Hermione smiled  
  
"Oh, so I will pretty much just be telling you the normal stuff. I can do that" Ron grinned as he sat in the stands. He smiled, he liked the fact that Hermione wanted to learn some thing from him.  
  
The two teams, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, took their places on the ground.  
  
"Now Hermione, they are what you call Players, participants of the game..." Ron mocked, as though he was talking to a little kid. Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"I know that Ron, just shut up" She grinned. The game started and it was pretty uneventful to begin with. After 25 minutes, they scores were even.  
  
"Ok, Mione, look at Harry, he is up there just looking for the snicth, now would be the perfect time for him to find it" Ron explained  
  
"Why is now the best time?" Hermione asked  
  
"Cos the game is bloody boring" Ron exclaimed and looked up at Harry again.  
  
"I dont think it is that boring, it is rather interesting" Hermione smiled and looked over the game again.  
  
"Yes, well, you would say that, you think that any thing is interesting" Ron smirked.  
  
"I dont think you are very interesting" Hermione shot back  
  
"I am offended" He exclaimed  
  
"i am going to keep watching the game" Hermione remarked, turning her attention away from Ron and back to the action of the game. Harry was still sitting in the same position, searching for the snitch. It flew past him and Harry turned to chase it.  
  
"Oh, here we go, come on Harry" Ron yelled as Harry took a nose dive to the ground where the snitch was now just sitting. Harry took one last turn and reached out to the snitch. The crowd went silent as Harry held up his hand, the snitch was struggling in the palm of his hand.  
  
"And that Hermione, is called winning the game" Ron exclaimed, Hermion shot him yet another look and then went on celebrating with the others.  
  
The screams died down and the stands began to empty and head back to the castle.  
  
"And that, Miss Granger, is a lesson in quidditch...class dismissed"  
  
********************  
  
I am sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I thought that it was about time that i shoved in a qudditch match into the story, and I liked the idea of Ron teaching Hermione some thing.  
  
Sorry about the spelling, I think I am improving  
  
Plaes review, I'll be your best friend 


	9. He doesn't love you like I do

Hero  
  
Chapter 9  
  
REFRESH MY MEMORY: ok, Ron was teaching Hermione the finer points of quidditch. Ron is in love with Mione but he hasn't said any thing (you know how stuborn these two get, they know that they have feelings for each other and wont admit it.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: They belong to the coolest author since, well, some one cool who writes books.  
  
A/N: Ok, I am so sorry that the chapters are so damn short. They will get longer, or at least I hope that they will.  
  
I am skipping forward to the begining of December.  
  
And the title Hero, will have more meaning in later chapters, they will have to save each other again.  
  
*********************  
  
December crept up on Hogwarts academy. Before any one realised, it was winter, ancle deep snow lay on every inch of the grouds and alot of outside classes were canceled (much to Ron delight and Hermione's anguish)  
  
Hermione had spent alot of her free time learning alot more about quidditch, she could even hold her own opinion in a conversation with Ron and Harry. With a little help from Ginny she had learnt even more than Ron was able to teach her. Hermione loved seeing the look on the boys faces when she would back up her random statements with evidence of past games.  
  
Ron was the happiest he had ever been, he loved winter, it meant more time in front of the fire. There were many nights when Hermione would join him in his flame watching. They would just sit, silently, and watch the orange and yellow flicker and attack each other.  
  
Hermione had even let Ron study with her (which was a privledge only reserved for him) Any one else would have been told off for being to noisy and disruptive, but Ron's stupid little noises and endless witty arguements actully helped Hermione concerntrate. It seems, frustration makes her think better.  
  
Harry and Ginny's relationship was going well and it seemed that Ron and Hermione saw less and less of them as the year went on. Not that they really cared, they had each other for company.  
  
As it turned out, Ron's feelings for Hermione were growing even stronger by the day. He had spent alot of time tring to convince himself that he didn't love her, telling himself that it was only because they were spending so much time together. After a little while, his attempts to talk himself out of it were well and truely hopeless, because he could convince his brain of his feelings, but there was no way he could convince his heart.  
  
Every time they spent time together, he would leave feeling better about himself and the world, even talking about the stupidest little things, like how Snape needed to be introduced to shampoo, made him feel as though every thing was going to be ok.  
  
Hermione's heart woke up to its self to. Although she also knew what she felt, the revelation hit her like a thunder bolt. Her new best friend, one of the only people who cared enough to really get to know her, meant alot more than she expected.  
  
She was in love with him, but now she began to feel insecure. The pesky little questions were nagging at her highly academic brain. There was no doubt that Ron was a good looking guy, and the number of girls that still wanted to date him had not deminished from his first day back at school, so why would he possibly want some one like her. She was ready to settle for being the best friend (even if it did rip her heart apart.)  
  
Three weeks before the begining of winter break, Dumbledoor announced the plans for yet another Yule ball. The girls all squeeled and alot of the boys groaned. But the loudest groan of all was from Ron. From 5 minutes after Dumbledoor announced the ball, girls were on their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"So, you hear about the ball?" "Who are you going with Ron?" "Would you like to go with me?" "Will you save me a dance Ron?" The gilrs all asked, Hermione couldn't help laughing at the exsaperated look on her best friends face.  
  
"I dont know what I have planned that night girls" Ron announced and all of the girls moaned in annoyance. Ron gave them all a smile and went back to his food.  
  
"Damn Dumbledoor, damn him to hell and back" Ron growled, making Hermione laugh harder.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked  
  
"It must be hard being the school stud" She laughed and also went back to her food.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione stood at the book shelf in the library, searching for a book so she could finish her home work. It was really late, Ron had gone back to the common room and left her to study by herself.  
  
Hermione heard a noise. She turned and looked around, there was never any one in the library this late, she shugged off the feeling that she was being watched and went back to the book shelf.  
  
But there it was again, that sound, like some one was hiding behind the other bookshelfs.  
  
"Hello, who's there, Ron is that you?" She called out meekly, she found the book she was looking for and moved to go back to her things so she could leave the library. Maybe she was just tired, but the library was freaking her out.  
  
She moved to turn the corner and crashed into some one, letting out a small scream, she stood again and looked at the other person.  
  
"Oh, god, I should have known...what do you want Malfoy?" Hermione spat.  
  
"I knew you would be here mudbl...Hermione" Draco smiled  
  
"That makes you proud, I am always here, I am not that hard to find" She remarked and tried to get away from him.  
  
"You are comming to the Yule ball with me" Draco informed, Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really? Wow, and you asked so nicely to" She mocked and tried once again to get past him. This time Malfoy grabbed her arm and dug his finger nails into her skin, she winced it pain.  
  
"You are coming with me and that is an order" He growled  
  
"You know, Pansy may fall for this type of angry dominating commander, but I so dont, now I ask that you stop hurting me, or I will hurt you" Hermione threatened. He did loosen his grip and move away from her, but he still blocked her path out of the library.  
  
"Ok Granger, give me one good reason why you wont go with me?" Draco asked, Hermione almost caved, he sounded so pathetic.  
  
"I think some one else may ask me" Hermione said, her mind returning to her growing feelings for Ron. They had always gone to the Yule Ball together, why would this year be any different. Draco seemed to be taking in the information, so Hermione slipped past him and began towards the door.  
  
"He doesn't love you, You know that right?" Draco asked before she got to the door. Hermione stopped, but didn't turn back to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weasley, he doesn't love you, he is so blind, he doesn't see what I see" Draco said softly. Hermione's body tensed, was she really that obvious.  
  
"He doesn't love you the way you love him, he never will Hermione, He will never love you the way I love you" Draco added  
  
"You dont love me" Hermione replied  
  
"I do love you, Ron doesn't even deserve to be your best friend, he doesn't see what hes got, please Mione, I love you with all my heart" Malfoy begged.  
  
"You dont have a Heart Malfoy...and dont call me Mione" She said bitterly and walked out of the library.  
  
She hated him so much...But he may have a point.  
  
********************  
  
"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?" Hermione asked casually the next day.  
  
"I thought I was going with you" Ron smiled  
  
"Oh, you dont have to if you dont want to" Hermione informed him  
  
"Dont you want to?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, no it is not that, it's just, if you want to go with some one else, I'll understand" Hermione explained  
  
"Why, you had a better offer?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"No, I thought you may have by now" Hermione replied  
  
"Well, I am cool with going with you" He smiled  
  
"Are you going to ask me properly?" Hermione prompted  
  
"Depends on what your answer will be" Ron smiled mischeviously  
  
"Did you listen to any of this last conversation?" She exclaimed  
  
"Ok Ok, Miss Granger, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked  
  
"Mr Weasley, I shall be delighted."  
  
********************  
  
Draco loves Hermione, oh dear, i didn't even see that coming and I am writing the dam fic  
  
hope you are enjoying it  
  
The chapeter was longer, YAY  
  
Stay tuned! they will kiss soon, I promise  
  
(And for those who care, I passed my Maths test yipee)  
  
REVIEW 


	10. Falling

Hero  
  
I CONFUSED!?!: Right, so, Malfoy loves Mione, Ron loves Mione, Mione loves Mione (no wait thats not right) Mione loves Ron (thats better) Mione doesn't know Ron loves her, Ron doesn't know Mione loves him. Draco knows Ron loves Mione but he told Mione Ron doesn't love her so he has a better chance. Ron and Mione are going to the Yule Ball together.  
  
STILL CONFUSED, DONT WORRY, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own these really cool characters. They belong to JK Rowling (what I wouldn't do to be her, lucky multimillionaire.) The song is "Falling" co written by the legendary Chris Kirkpatrick  
  
A/N: Ok, I am not up to the Yule ball part of the goblet of fire, so this is my idea of what the yule ball should be...It is really Muggle like (muggle clothes, muggle music, so on so forth)  
  
YET ANOTHER AUTHOURS NOTE: Hey, I am so sorry that it took so long, but my dad wanted to go camping so i had no computer for a week, i am so sorry but i plan to make up for it in the next few days by getting this fic finished  
  
********************  
  
After what seemed like and eternity of Ron turning down many offers to the ball, the day of the Yule ball finally arrived. The girls spent the entire day locked in their dorm rooms pampering themselfs (as usually happened on the day of the ball) while the guys just sat around. Leaving their preparation to the last minute (also as usual)  
  
Dumbledoor decieded to have a muggle theme to the ball, he had found a whole lot of muggle CD's and put a charm on them so he could play them with out a CD Player.  
  
The muggle theme also meant that the students would have to wear muggle clothing. Alot of the students complained but Ron was comfortable with that idea, after spending all summer wearing muggle clothes, he was happy to wear them again.  
  
Hermione and Ron had decieded to go casual, so Ron had just thrown on a pair of black jeans and a white V neck shirt. Covering it with a black leather jacket. The common room emptied slowly and Ron still stood waiting for Hermione to come down stairs. He glanced at his watch, the ball had already started and it wasn't like him to be fashionably late.  
  
"Come on Mione, the ball started ten minutes ago" Ron yelled from the common room  
  
"I know, calm down, do you want me looking perfect or not?" hermione replied  
  
"I just want to get there before next christmas" Ron muttered.  
  
"I heard that Weasley" Hermione replied, Ron couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful in her short red dress.  
  
"Umm, wow...yeah...well, umm" Ron spluttered  
  
"Yeah, you look good to" She smiled and held out her arm.  
  
"You look beautiful Mione" He finally managed.  
  
"Thankyou, who would have guessed thar under the robes and books, now lets get down to the ball" Hermione smiled and took his hand, dragging him out of the common room.  
  
********************  
  
A cheesy eighties muggle song blared from the great hall as Hermione and Ron entered. He was so nervous, there was no doubt in his mind that he was with the prettiest girl in the whole school, the girl that he loved.  
  
The whole great hall errupted in whispers when they entered, but it wasn't just the girls who were whispering.  
  
"Look at that girl" "Is that Hermione?" "She looks stunning" "Ron is so lucky"  
  
Hermione smiled, she could hear what the boys were saying and it made her feel special.  
  
"So..." Ron began nervously, he casually wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and lead Hermione over to a seat.  
  
"So"  
  
"I have to tell you the truth Mione, I am so nervous, I feel as though I am going to stuff this up and totally make a fool of you" Ron smiled sadly.  
  
"You wont do that Ron, I have been your friend all these years, you haven't shamed me ...yet" Hermione smiled  
  
"Yet, that makes me feel so much better" Ron laughed.  
  
"Why are you so worried about shaming me?" Hermione asked  
  
"Because you look so beautiful tonight, I dont want you to be know as the girl who went to the Yule ball with the loser who cant dance" Ron replied  
  
"You can dance, I ve seen you dance" Hermione assured, Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'll see how much I can dance later" He smiled  
  
"So, are you saving me a dance?" Hermione asked grinning.  
  
"we'll see" He said and sat silently. He was really nervous, his hand was shaking.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked, interupting the awkward silence. She needed to keep the conversations going or she was afraid she would do or say some thing that she would regret.  
  
"I dont know, probably off doing something my mother still believes Ginny doesn't know about" Ron joked  
  
"What...oh" Hermione smiled when she realised what Ron was getting at. "You really think Harry and Ginny are actully doing things like that?"  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me"  
  
"You know, Ginny recons that we should get our acts togeter and start dating" Hermione informed and watched his face closely. He just smirked  
  
"That's pretty silly" Ron lied.  
  
"Yeah, dumb" Hermione lied. They sat silently and watched a few people dancing. After about 10 minutes, Dean made his way over to them.  
  
"Want to dance Hermione?" Dean asked, Hermione looked at Ron and then back to Dean.  
  
"I dont mind, I mean, I cant dance so you might as well have fun" Ron smiled  
  
"Dont be so hard on yourself Ron, I will make you dance by the end of the night" Hermione joked and looked at Dean.  
  
"Just go dance" He spat jokingly.  
  
"Yes Dad, shall we Dean" She smiled and took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor.  
  
********************  
  
An hour later, Ron was still sitting in the same spot watching as Hermione danced with boy after boy. He smirked as she some times shot him a 'save me' look.  
  
The song ended and Hermione thanked the boy she was dancing with.  
  
"Oh no, no, no" Ron laughed as Hermione slowly made her way over to him.  
  
"Please Ron, please dance with me, I'll be your best friend" She begged  
  
"You are my best friend" He retorted and stayed seated.  
  
"Please, you dance with me cos you love me" She mimicked  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Please, I will curse you if you say no" she threatened.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way" He hesitated and then stood.  
  
***I don't know how  
  
I don't know why  
  
but girl it seems you've touched my life  
  
you're in my dreams  
  
you're in my heart  
  
I'm not myself when we're apart*****  
  
Ron hesitantly pulled Hermione into his arms. his hands continued to shake as he locked them onto her hips. She wrapped her arms around Ron neck and sighed softly. This was the way they always wanted it to be, safe and warm in each others arms.  
  
*** Something strange has come over me  
  
a raging wind across my seas  
  
and girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
  
what am I supposed to do  
  
if I can't get over you  
  
and come to find that you don't feel the same***  
  
He breathed in her heavenly scent and unintentionally pulled her closer. Then Ron felt it, the feeling which always came over him when he was with Hermione. The comfort, the warmth, the love which was bottled up with in him, fighting to get out  
  
***Cause I'm falling falling girl I'm falling for you  
  
and I pray you're falling too  
  
I've been falling falling ever since the moment I laid eyes on you***  
  
Ron leaned closer to her and burried his head into the side of her neck. She pulled him even closer and sighed. This felt perfect, it felt right.  
  
***I lose my step  
  
I lose my ground  
  
I lose myself when you're around  
  
I'm holding on for my life to keep from drowning in your eyes***  
  
Hermione stopped the thoughts in her busy head and concerntrated on the words of the muggle song that was playing. She usually couldn't stand romantic songs, but it was some thing about dancing to this song with the man that she loved. She had not realised that she was holding her breath. Concerntrating so much. All of a sudden, she needed to get out of there, she felt as though the walls of the great hall were closing in on her, she had to get out.  
  
***Cause I'm falling falling girl I'm falling for you  
  
and I pray you're falling too  
  
I've been falling falling ever since the moment I laid eyes on you***  
  
"Ron, I want to go get some air" Hermione smiled  
  
"Ok, thank you for the dance." He mumbled and watched as she left the great hall.  
  
********************  
  
When finally out side of the hall, Hermione allowed herself to take a breath. Being that close to Ron had made all of her insecurities surface. She couldn't get Malfoy's voice out of her head, it just kept repeating 'He doesn't love you', haunting her with the words that deep down she wished were not true.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she leaned against the wall. Why couldn't life be easy and straight forward? Why couldn't she get what she wanted out of life just once? Why couldn't she get Ron?  
  
She smiled when she recalled how she felt in dancing in his arms. Ron was intoxicating her, clouding her judgement in so many ways.  
  
Hermione was so caught up in her problems that she didn't feel anyone moving up behind her. A hand covered her mouth and dragged her down the hall.  
  
Hermione screamed, but there was no one there to hear her.  
  
********************  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!!!!  
  
I know I said that I hate song fics, and I still do, but I couldn't help myself from including one of my favourite songs into this chapter, it just felt so right.  
  
Test week is over and I dont have school for about a week so it shall be stories gallore. This one is almost finished but alot more has to happen before they bloody well admit they are pinning over each other (why cant they just tell each other? well, if they had of told each other what they were really feeling they would have been dating since philosphers stone)  
  
like I said before, dad took me camping, I have to say that one good thing about the great out doors is that when you have nothing to look at other than trees, you think of interesting story lines. What am i getting at? I have another story on the way, keep your eyes open for 'Vixen'  
  
Gotta go  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming 


	11. Hermione's kidnapper

Chapter number 11  
  
TO MANY EASTER EGGS, BRAIN NOT WORKING DUE TO SUGAR HIGH, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?: Hermione got kidnapped ahhhhhhhh. She went to get air after dancing with Ron and she was Mione-napped. Can Ron save her.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own them, sorry to say.  
  
A/N: So, I am getting back into the swing of things after camping. this chapter is getting towards the end of the story, but it is not the last. Hope you enjoy it, and they will admit their feelings soon, I promise.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione screamed again but her kidnappers palm was pressed firmly against her mouth. She was having trouble breathing, the kidnappers hands covering her nose also. Mione struggled as her attacker dragged her further away from the great hall. Fear was rising in her, what if she was taken to a classroom that was never used and just left there? What would her attacker do to her? What if she never saw Ron again?  
  
She listened carefully to her kidnappers footsteps, trying to place them as a destintive person. But her efforts were pointless. Her brain had shut down. All she cared about was getting free.  
  
She struggled against her kidnapper but he was to strong. He blindfolded her and continued to drag her down the hallway.  
  
Her wand...Her wand was in her robes which were back in her dorm room. Hermione silently cursed herself for chosing a dress that didn't have a pocket for her wand. She didn't think she would be in danger at the yule ball.  
  
but she was dead wrong...she was in danger now, and she needed help.  
  
she needed a hero.  
  
some one...anyone...a hero.  
  
***************  
  
Ron scanned the great hall. Hermione had gone out for air over an hour and a half ago. He was begining to get just a little worried. When she had left the great hall, she seemed a little off. The song had effected him, and he wanted to talk to her, to finally tell her how he felt about her.  
  
But it seemed as though Mione couldn't get out of there fast enough, was she angry at him for being so close to her during the dance? He hoped he hadn't offended her in some way.  
  
It was quarter to midnight, he had fifteen more minutes to find her. But something else caught his eye. Harry and Ginny had just entered the hall for the first time. He smirked, if they were not planning on getting there on time, why did they turn up at all? He stood and moved to them.  
  
"Well, did you get lost?" Ron smirked and looked between his blushing sister and blushing best friend.  
  
"umm, you could say that..." Harry started  
  
"Stop right there Potter, I dont want to hear about it, it is sickening just thinking about all the possible things you two have corrupted each other into" Ron joked.  
  
"Well, what did we miss?" Ginny blushed  
  
"The whole yule ball...anyway, you didn't happen to see Mione any where did you?" Ron asked  
  
"Umm...no" Harry blushed  
  
"Will you two stop blushing" He snapped and they all laughed  
  
"So...you lost Mione, How did you manage that?" Harry asked when they stopped laughing.  
  
"I dont know, but I really need to talk to her" Ron informed, Ginny couldn't help but grin at her brother.  
  
"Oooh, going to tell her that you love her and you cant be with out her any longer and that you want her?" Ginny asked  
  
"No" Ron spat and then got an idea. "Hey Harry, can I borrow the Mauders Map?"  
  
"Sure, you know where I keep it in my trunk, and if you are going looking for her, you better take the cloak as well" Harry smiled  
  
"Thank you so much" Ron smiled and then ran to the door, almost knocking over Dumbledoor on his way out. He sprinted through the enterance hall and took the stairs three at a time.  
  
"Shindig" Ron said as he ran down the corridor and stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady, he silently cursed her for going so slow.  
  
When he finally got to his room he pulled the trunk open quickly. Digging and throwing things across the room. He set aside the invisibility cloak and then pulled out the map. Taking his wand and tapping it to the paper and waiting for the picture of the castle to appear.  
  
He looked over it. The name 'Hermione Granger' was written on one of the smaller rooms towards the Slytherin side of the castle.  
  
And there was something with it...  
  
another name  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
He stood, and ran for the door again.  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes but couldn't see anything. She had been blindfolded. How very muggle of her kidnapper. Her hands had been binded, but it was magically done.  
  
She stayed as quiet as possible and tried to listen if any one was in the room. Her kidnapper was still there, she could sense him, or it.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked softly, she wasn't going to give her attacker the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. But she got no answer. The kidnapper stood, and moved to her. She felt him touch her hair.  
  
Then it hit her, who would be so evil to kidnap her and then be so loving and caring.  
  
"What do you want from me Malfoy?" She asked as he continued to stoke her hair.  
  
"Well, you are smart then" Draco said in a strange low voice.  
  
"What do you want? Why have you done this to me?" Hermione asked  
  
"I want time alone with you, I want you to realise how much I love you" Draco whispered and stroked her cheek.  
  
"So you kidnapped me?" Hermione smirked at him  
  
"Would you have come of your own free will?" Draco asked her  
  
"No.."  
  
"I arrest my case, the kidnap was necessary" He explained  
  
"Draco..." She began softly "Take off my blind fold" He moved to behind her and untied the blindfold, moving it carefully from her eyes. She blinked as they adjusted to the light of the room  
  
"Is that better, my sweet" Draco drawled  
  
"Dont call me that" She spat and then looked away from him  
  
"You liked it though, you like me calling you that, you like the fact that you mean something to some one?" Draco asked as he sat on the floor in front of the chair she was still binded to.  
  
"Draco...I am sorry if I did something to lead you on, but I dont like you like that...hell, I dont even like you, I never have, you think that just because you try to get me I am just going to jump into your arms, I am sorry, I have 6 years of you being a dick head to me to remember before I consider you as anything more than a Malfoy" Hermione yelled and Draco reached out for her, she tried to pull away but he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled their faces closer together.  
  
"Really?" He whispered with an angry edge to his voice  
  
"Draco, you are hurting me" Hermione mumbled as her eyes welled with tears.  
  
"Oh, and you dont think you have not hurt me in the past, you dont think that every time you look at me, every time that you insault me, ever time that you hit me, or call me ferret boy, or even calling me Malfoy, it hurts. It hurts me so much because I want you, and I am going against every thing that I believed. I was always told that loving a mudblood is wrong and you made me love you" He tightened his grip on her hair "I love you Mione, I love you and you hurt me all the time."  
  
"I didn't make you love me" Hermione said  
  
"You did, and you must have some magical power in that mud blood body of yours because I am under your spell." He replied  
  
"I never did any spell" she spat back.  
  
"Then you are a veela" He informed, still gripping her hair.  
  
"I am not" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Then you are a slut" He told her, she collected the spit in her mouth and then spat it at him. The spit hit him in the eye.  
  
"Bitch" Draco yelled and went to hit her.  
  
"Get away from her Malfoy" Ron's voice broke the tension in the room.  
  
"Oh Ron thank god" Hermione whispered, her hero had arrived.  
  
"Finally, the fun begins" Malfoy smirked at Ron.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Ahhh, what fun do you think he means? (get your minds out of the gutters, they are not gonna have a threesome)  
  
Any way...it is getting good, life changing revelations in the next chapter! 


	12. Let me die instead

This is chapter 11  
  
BEFORE I LEFT YOU HANGING FROM THE CLIFF: Malfoy stole Hermione from the yule ball and she was pretty damn scared. Ron used the map and the cloak to find her. Ron is angry with Malfoy for taking her.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own them, I own them all, ::slap:: no i only own the cute ones ::Slap::  
  
None, I own none of them  
  
A/N: G'day mates, easter greetings from Australia, mate. Any way, to day is the first of april and guess what, tomorrow is my birthday!!! I turn sixteen, wow. I didn't think I would make it this long  
  
********************  
  
"Ron thank god, help me" Hermione wimpered, Draco pulled at her hair again and then let her go. He turned slowly to face Ron, who looked mighty pissed off.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy" Ron growled, his hands balling into fists at his side. He could see that the son of a bitch had hurt Hermione, he would now have to pay.  
  
"Why would I do that? Because you asked so nicely?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"What is this about Malfoy?"  
  
"I has nothing to do with you Weasley, I was just talking to dear Mione about something" Malfoy replied and then turned back to Hermione. "Isn't that right Granger?"  
  
"No," She exclaimed. "Ron, get me out of here"  
  
"Let her go Malfoy" He repeated  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
"Because I am offering you a trade" Ron replied nervously. He had a plan, he was just hoping the Malfoy was dumb enough to go with it.  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"Let her go, unhurt, and you can kill me" Ron informed. He shoved his hand into his pocket to stop it from visibly shaking and showing just how scared he was. Malfoy looked at Ron as though he was a looney and then began to consider.  
  
"Ron, No" Hermione yelled and for the first time their eyes met.  
  
"I disagree to those terms, you see, the satisfaction I would get from killing you would ware off soon enough. I would then want something else to amuse myself. But it would get you out of the way I suppose" Draco pondered. Hermione was silently begging Ron not to go through with it.  
  
"But you see Malfoy, if you kill me, I will be gone, you would never have to see me again, let her go and you can finally get rid of the annoying Weasley. I am sure that your father and his friends will me happy once you preform your first murder" Ron said, he felt so weird trying to convince some one to kill him, but it was all part of the plan. If Draco didn't take the bait then he would be completely screwed, and so would Hermione.  
  
"Question, why would you sacrifice yourself for her?" Malfoy asked, sure he loved Hermione, but he would never as far as to put his life on the line for her.  
  
"Because I love her" Ron answered back. Fresh tears dripped down Hermione's face and off her cheek. Hermione's heart was breaking, Ron was willing to let himself die so that she didn't  
  
"You love her...interesting, you love her." He muttered under his breath and then smiled back at him. Maybe he would take this opportunity to kill Ron, then the rest of them, Harry, Ginny, they would be easy to kill. His father and his death eater friends would have no choice but to respect him for the powerful wizard of the dark arts that he was becoming.  
  
"Ron, you cant do this, please, It is not worth it" Hermione cried. Ron took a few steps towards her and hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let her go, but right now all that mattered to him was making sure that she was safe and away from Malfoy.  
  
"I love you, you have to believe that..." Ron began, he didn't want to say his good byes to her, because if his plan went the way he wanted it to (which he was dam well hoping) he wouldn't be dying in the old, unused classroom.  
  
"Ron, he is seriously considering killing you, you dont have to do this" Hermione replied, tears now on a non stop path from her eyes down her cheeks.  
  
"Better me than you"  
  
"I cant do this with out you Ron, I love you, and I cant be with out you, I will not let you leave me like this" She sobbed. "In so many ways you are being selfish, you are leaving me when I need you the most. I cant believe you are willing to do this to me" Hermione mumbled and Ron silenced her by placing his finger on her lips  
  
"Mione, I will be alright" He assured her. She smirked at him in a way that he knew meant that she didn't believe him.  
  
"Dont tell me you are foolish enough to be calling his bluff, Ron, he is a Malfoy, he will kill you" Hermione reminded. Ron reached up and wiped a tear from her face. she sniffled and snuggled into his hand, memorising the way it felt against her skin. His hands were still shaking, they had been shaking all night, first at the yule ball and now here. She knew it wasn't his most important feature, but that was what she would remember about Ron Weasley, the fact that even when he learnt how to controll his nervous blushing, he had not been able to controll his nervous hand shaking.  
  
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Ron informed her, but it didn't make her feel any better. Her heart was beating so fast. She was so scared that she would lose him, now, when she had only just admitted that she loved him.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing" She asked. Hermione felt that even if she did not understand Ron's confidence about the situation, she would trust him no matter what.  
  
"Mione, I love you" He whispered instead of answering. He took her face softly in his hands and kissed her. A short kiss which only lasted a little while.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet. I accept your deal Weasley. Say you final good byes to her" Malfoy interupted, Hermione began to cry again, but Ron kissed away her tears.  
  
"Let her free first" Ron spat, Malfoy took out his wand and undid the magical binding that were still holding Hermione to her chair. She collapsed into Ron's arms. He stroked her hair just like he had that night in front of the fire.  
  
"I will see you later Hermione" He whispered to her, she cried. Part of her wished that Ron would stop talking like he could survive this, she knew that there was no way he could. He had signed his own death warrant in order to save her life. The guilt was slowly begining to take over her.  
  
"I love you Ron" she replied and kissed him.  
  
"Go now" Malfoy said as he pulled Hermione out of his arms.  
  
"Do I have your word that you will leave her alone?" Ron asked as looked from Hermione and back to Malfoy.  
  
"I suppose" Malfoy replied. Ron turned to the door, Hermione was still standing there. He shot her a nervous smile, he wished he had the time to inform her of his plan. He felt so bad making her feel so sad.  
  
"Mione, go, I dont want you to see this, Say good bye to Ginny and Harry for me" He told her. Hermione turned slowly and then ran down the hallway. She had to tell some one, she had to tell Dumbledoor.  
  
"Do you want this quick and painless?" Malfoy asked, Ron knew it was a trick question, he would never get a say in it.  
  
"Just get it over with"  
  
"I guess this means your parents have one less Weasley to spend money on" Malfoy smiled sadistically as he raised his wand. Ron clamped his eyes shut, he just hoped his plan would work. A bolt of power errupted from the end of Malfoy's wand, and then, Ron hit the floor.  
  
Malfoy smiled to himself.  
  
He had finally done it...killed his enemy's best friend.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before he killed his enemy, Harry.  
  
Now he had Mione for himself  
  
********************  
  
Hermione cursed Dumbledoor for walking so slow. She had run as fast as she could to the old mans office, but now he seemed to be moving slower than ever.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking at a snails pace, they reached the classroom. Hermione hesitated before opening the door.  
  
"Miss Granger, believe me, if what you have told me is true, Mr Malfoy will be punished." Hermione nodded and then turned the door knob. The door swung open, but she kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see what was on the other side of the door. She didn't want to see the love of her life laying dead inside this room. She felt Dumbledoor place a hand on her shoulder and guide her into the room but she still had not opened her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the hand was gone. Hermione's eyes opened against her will and she watched as Dumbledoor knelt beside Ron's lifeless body. A sob excaped her and she collapsed. She cried into her hands, she could not believe that Malfoy had gone through with it.  
  
Ron was gone, he had sacrificed himself for her and now he was gone.  
  
"Miss Granger" Dumbledoor began and patted her on the back. "Did Mr Weasley say anything to you before he told you to leave?"  
  
"He kept saying that he would see me later" She whispered and then sobbed again. Dumbledoor picked up his wand and pointed it towards Ron. Hermione watched as Dumbledoor levitated him and moved both of them towards the door.  
  
"I think you should go get some sleep Hermione, and I ask you, please, do not tell any one what happened here, If anyone asks you where Ron is, tell them some thing, any thing, I would rather that they did not know the truth yet." Dumbledoor begged Hermione  
  
"Wh...wh..what should I tell Harry and Ginny? Ginny will realise that her brother is not around any more" Hermione asked  
  
"I dont know, but I am sure you can think of something, you are a smart girl" He told her  
  
"Professor, what is going on?" Hermione asked  
  
"I will just inform you that Mr Weasley knew what he was doing when he placed himself in front of Mr Malfoy's wand" Dumbledoor smiled and then transported Ron to the infirmary.  
  
Hermione watched them leave and began moving towards the common room. It had been a long night, and she was sure that she wouldn't be getting any sleep.  
  
********************  
  
::Uncontrollable sobbing:: He's dead, what was i thinking...  
  
ok people listen, do not flame me because of this (he is not really dead, he is only a tiny bit dead)  
  
SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT IT'S LIKE ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!  
  
(happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me) 


	13. All is not as it seems

Chapter 13 (unlucky for some)  
  
WHAT THE?: Ron died, Malfoy killed him in a trade for Hermione's life. Dumbledoor took Ron's body and told Hermione not to tell any one what happened.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Same as all of the other chapters  
  
A/N: I have to say a huge thank you to every one who wished me a happy birthday. I also have to say that I am evil, and I am glad you realised it. Your reviews say such flattering things about me (Demon, evil) Thankyou  
  
********************  
  
The flickering fire dried Hermione's tears before they could fall from her chin. Dawn was approaching and Hermione had yet to see her bed. She had been sitting on the floor of the common room for hours and hours, not moving away from the fireside.  
  
Hermione felt lost as she walked through the deserted hallways of the quiet school after leaving the classroom. She was lost, but she knew she was heading to Gryffindor tower, she opened the common room and the fire was begining to die out. This brought on more tears. The fire was dying just as Ron did. She re built the fire and settled in front of it.  
  
Ron was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. Hermione would never know what it felt like to be with him, to kiss him and hug him. She would never have believed the human body could hold as many tears as she had cried in the last couple of hours. She was tired, both mentally and physically, but she didn't have the enery to move to her bed. She didn't have the energy to move from the fire, cos that would mean that he was really gone.  
  
The orange and red flames interacted. Hermione remembered Ron once saying that to him, fire symbolished both life and death. She had not understood at the time but now it was clear to her. Fire had meant alot to Ron. Hermione knew she would never look at fire the same way. Now, she would look at flames and think of him, his hair, his personality, his determination, his warmth.  
  
Everything would remind her of him. Studying at the library, quidditch games, Christmas. Every little thing that she would ever see or think of feel for the rest of her life would remind her of the one she lost. The love of her life that died for her. Hermione hated the fact that she was alone now. Not only had she lost her best friend, but she had lost apart of herself, a large part of her which she would never get back. She never realised how much she needed him. Since the begining of the school year they had shared so much, they were almost co dependent. She needed him.  
  
She could feel the sunlight on her. It was early morning, but the sunlight was strong. People would be waking up soon, she knew she should move from the floor in front of the fire. She should make it look like she had at least tried to go to bed but she didn't have the energy. People would be going back home for the holidays today so she had the next few weeks to lock herself in her room and stay sad in peace.  
  
But a few people were staying for the holidays. Harry and Ginny were staying, how was she supposed to explain Ron's disappearance to them. It would be pointless to say that he went home, because Ginny could just send an owl to her mother. Dumbledoor had asked her not to tell them the truth, she had to think of something. Nothing that she tried sounded believable. She had to tell them the truth.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked when she came down the stairs a few minutes later. Hermione sat up and rubbed her red, teary eyes.  
  
"I am fine" She lied and then burst into tears again. Just seeing Ginny's red hair had set her off again. She had to stop this. She had to tell her what had happened.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked and then hugged her "It's my brother isn't it, dont worry, he's a jerk"  
  
Hermione cried harder and then took Ginny Wrist. she pulled her up off of the floor and they moved to Harry's room. After dragging a semi-angry Harry out of his bed and then out through the common room to the hallway outside.  
  
"Mione, what's going on? What happened?" Harry asked when he realised how puffy her eyes looked.  
  
"Last night...Malfoy killed Ron" she told them, Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms and began crying.  
  
"What...what...What" Harry began  
  
"He sacrificed himself for me. He let Malfoy kill him..." Hermione sobbed and Harry held both girls as they cried.  
  
"But you cant tell any one, Dumbledoor is trying to do something to get him back" Hermione told them.  
  
"Oh, that is a good thing" Harry whispered to the girls  
  
"Can we go see Dumbledoor" Ginny asked  
  
"Yeah, lets just go get changed first"  
  
*****  
  
"Professor Dumbledoor, I am sorry sir, I had to tell them" Hermione explained, they all sat in front of Dumbledoor's desk in his office. Dumbledoor nodded at her, smiling softly.  
  
"Oh, that is quite alright Miss Granger, maybe it was wrong of me to ask you to keep it secret" Dumbledoor smiled sadly.  
  
"But is it true sir? Did my brother die?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes he did" Ginny and Hermione began to cry again "but, Hermione, you mentioned Ron said he would see you later. I do believe that he will"  
  
"What are you saying Professor?" Harry asked  
  
"Ron put a spell on himself, he infact has not passed away but put himself in a coma, starting the moment a wand was used in that room" All three of them began to smile as Dumbledoor continued with his explainations. "Ron must have planned the whole thing while he was looking for Hermione and broken into Professor Snape's private potion collection."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Ginny asked  
  
"We dont know how much of the potion he took, so it could be a few days, maybe a week" Dumbledoor explained  
  
"Can we see him?" Harry asked  
  
"He is in the infirmary" He smiled but he was talking to an empting room. He could hear excited footsteps running down the hall out side his room.  
  
*****  
  
Ron lay in a deep sleep and it was only when Hermione saw his chest lightly rise and fall that she let herself believe he was truely alive.  
  
They visited as a group for a little while and then Harry and Ginny went to get some breakfast.  
  
"You scared the crap out of me Ronald Weasley" She whispered hoarsley "I though you were gone forever. Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me" She smiled through her happy tears.  
  
"Thank you though, thank you so much for what you did for me" she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back to visit you every day"  
  
********************  
  
AHH, CHAPTER FINISHED, STORY ALMOST FINISHED.  
  
well, he isn't dead...yay  
  
So, keep the reviews coming people 


	14. Christmas Miracle

Chapter no 14  
  
I WAS JUST HIT IN THE HEAD BY A FLYING OCTAPUS SO THEREFORE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON: Hermione slowly began   
to come to terms with the fact that she had lost Ron. Dumbledoor told Hermione, Harry and Ginny what really happened to Ron   
( he put a spell on himself so that he would not die.) Hermione promised to to look after Ron.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All things belong to their rightful owners.  
  
A/N: My brother stuffed up my computer and I lost all of my stories, including the remander of this one, so, i am retyping   
the final chapters  
  
WOOHOO 204 REVIEWS.  
  
********************  
  
He still wasn't awake. It had been a week and Ron was still in his same coma. Hermione had sat by his bed for the last 7   
days, waiting for him to wake up. She only ever left his side when Madam Pomfrey asked her to leave at night.  
  
Before Hermione realised it was christmas eve, Hermione would have forgotten if Ginny had not reminded her that morning.   
Christmas eve, which meant, that if some one really was listening to her prayers, he had a day to wake up in time for   
christmas.  
  
Ron loved christmas, there was no doubt in any ones mind that it was his favourite time of the year. It made Hermione   
sadder to know that Ron may not be awake for it this year.  
  
Hermione wished that Ron would wake up soon. She wished he was awake to here her yelling at him. So she could abuse him for   
being so damn stupid, so that he would react when she told him that she hated him for putting her through all of the trouble  
she had been through.  
  
But more importantly, she wished he was awake so that she could thank him. So that he could hold her as she cried all of the   
tears that she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Hermione wanted him awake so that when she kissed him he would kiss back.   
She longed to hear him tell her that everything would be ok.  
  
Ginny and Harry came to visit alot, but never as much a Hermione visited. Ginny found it painful to see her brother when he   
was like this, and Hermione understood why. Ron didn't look much like Ron any more, she looked weak, he had not eaten since   
the night of the ball and he was looking very pale.  
  
Malfoy had managed to get away. By the time Dumbledoor got everything organised with Ron, Draco was already on the Hogwarts   
express on his way home for the holidays. Hermione had been trying to keep her anger about this at a minimum.  
  
Conversations just seemed to flow from Hermione, she felt weird at first to be talking to some one who couldn't answer back,  
but the conversations just rolled out of her mouth and after a little while, she began to feel as though it was just any   
other conversation she would have with Ron  
  
"Miss Granger, I am going to have to ask you to leave now" Madam Pomfrey told Hermione, usually Madam Pomfrey got annoyed  
with the amount of people coming to visit people in the hospital wing, but recently, with Hermione being there every day,   
she had begun to calm down and almost encourage it.  
  
"Ok, Thank you madam Pomfrey...you know where you can contact me if there is any change" Hermione checked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Bye Ron, Wake up ok, and we'll go find a nice fire place to sit in front of...I love you" She whispered and then kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Merry christmas Madam Pomfrey" Hermione smiled  
  
"Merry christmas Hermione"  
  
*************  
  
Early christmas sunlight woke Hermione from her sleep but she refused to open her eyes. She had no christmas sprit this year.  
  
"Mione, Mione, Mione, wake up it is christmas" Ginny exclaimed, jumping on the bed  
  
"Ginny go away, " Hermione smiled  
  
"But it is christmas, and you have presents" Ginny smiled and then jumped on the bed a little more.  
  
"Unless one is Ron Shaped I dont care" Hermione exclaimed and threw a pillow at the jumping girl on the bed, Ginny caught it  
and kept jumping.   
  
"Ron is still being lazy, refusing to get out of bed, but come on, you have other presents"  
  
"Wow, a book from mum, a book from dad, a book from Harry and a book for you, excuse me for not jumping in excitement, and   
while we are on the subject of jumping, will you bloody well stop it, it is to early to be that energetic" Hermione groaned   
and burried her head in her pillow.  
  
"Well, i have no idea what your parents got you, and I cant speak for my boyfriend, who is the worst present buyer in the   
world, but this year, I have gotten you a practical present" Ginny smiled. Hermione rolled over, suddenly interested in what   
Ginny was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, Ginny grinned and handed Hermione an envelope.  
  
"Blackmail Material" Ginny informed, Hermione emptied the envelope and looked at the twenty or so baby photo's of Ron that   
lay in front of her Each of then with a baby Ron doing or wearing some thing that could be potentially embarrasing to him.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione smiled  
  
"I just thought that maybe one day you would need to seriously shame him out, so those will come in handy" Ginny grinned.   
Hermione smiled to and looked at all of the photo's in front of her, one caught her eye.  
  
"This is my favourite" Hermione told Ginny and held it out for her to see. It was a picture of Ron, when he was probably 3   
or 4, holding a racing broom which was twice his size and wearing quiddith robes that were way to big for him.  
  
"yeah, it is cute" Ginny smiled and Hermione put the photo in the frame on her bedside table.  
  
"So...what time is it?" Hermione asked and looked for her watch.  
  
"5.30...Do ya wanna go wake up Harry?" Ginny grinned  
  
"Won't he be pissed we woke him that early?" Hermione asked tiredly.  
  
"Who cares, I want a present" Ginny grinned  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was back in her chair beside Ron's bed. She had had breakfast with Ginny (who was giggling excitedly) and Harry   
(who was grumbling about being woken up up a giggling redhead) and then returned to the hospital wing.  
  
There was no change in Ron. He was still asleep.  
  
"You really are a lazy guy Ronald Weasley" She smiled as she took his hand in hers. "It is christmas, your favourite day of   
the year, and you are to lazy to wake up and celebrate it with me"  
  
There was still no movement, Ron was still asleep.  
  
"I bet you a hundred thousand galleons that you mum sent you a jumper...maroon" Hermione smiled at him. "But I guess you   
wouldn't go into that deal because you know I am right" she grinned.  
  
"Well, Madam Pomfrey is looking at me funny so I am going to stop talking to some one who cant answer me back...I guess I   
just want you to know that I love you and...Merry christmas Ron" Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his red hair.  
  
"Merry christmas Mione" Ron replied, and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
********************  
  
Ok, so I know Ginny is not that shallow but it worked for the story  
  
he's awake, yay  
  
Ok so only a couple more chapters in this story (noooo)  
  
Like I said, my brother killed my computer and I didn't have any of my stories backed up on disk. My story Vixen, will have   
to be retyped (and it was getting close to 100 pages long)  
  
  
I am sorry if this chapter is below standard, I just wanted this chapter up. 


	15. Waking up, letting it out and planning r...

Yet another chapter (15 I think)  
  
BRAIN HAS BEEN REMOVED BY ANGRY SPACE ALIENS, HELP WHATS GOING ON: Christmas day at Hogwarts, Ginny was really hyper over   
the whole christmas thing and Hermione wanted Rob awake for christmas, Ron woke up (Yay)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters because if I did, I would not have sold so many copies of the books.  
  
A/N: So, thank you all for you cool reviews, i am almost finished this story (sobs) but I am going to start re typing my   
other story, like I have said before, my other story which will more than likely be called 'Harry Potter and the mysterious   
Vixen' is a story that is mainly Harry, but it is also a Ron and Hermione Romance.  
  
********************  
  
"Merry christmas Mione"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron who's eyes had just fluttered open.  
  
"Ron, are you awake or I am I seeing things?" Hermione asked softly, not quite trusting herself to see things right, over   
the last few days she had thought he had woken up a few times. But this time he really was awake, his eyes were open and   
his breathing was regulated, he was awake, finally.  
  
"I am awake" He mumbled weakly, Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, kissing his cheek and holding him tight.  
  
"Ron, you have no idea how much I have wanted you to wake up" Hermione mumbled into his neck. She never wanted to let him   
go ever again.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to wake up to" He joked weakly and stoked her hair. It was a relief to her that he was just the same old   
Ron, he was tired and weak, but he was Ron.  
  
"You scared the crap out of me, you know that right?" Hermione whispered, a tear running down her cheek. Ron reached out a   
shaking hand and wiped the tear away.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it..." Ron began, but she didn't want to hear it, Hermione ripped herself out of Ron's arms and began   
pacing up and down his bedside.  
  
"You have no idea how helpless I felt, just leaving you in that room to die, leaving you there and knowing what malfoy was   
planning on doing to you. Did you stop to think what you had put me through?" Hermione exclaimed, she felt bad about yelling   
at Ron, especially when he was so weak looking, but she had to let it all out. She had just lived the worst week of her life,  
and it was indirectly his fault.  
  
"I said I am sorry, i really am" Ron began again  
  
"I thought you were dead, i thought that I would never see you again, do you know how it feels to lose someone like that?   
Why didn't you tell some one about your plan, why didn't you tell me about your plan?" she asked and paced more.   
  
"I didn't have time to tell any one, I couldn't let Malfoy hurt you" Ron replied. Hermione stopped pacing and then stopped,   
looked at Ron and then burst into tears. She collapsed onto his bed and sobbed into his strong chest. He felt bad about the   
whole situation, he had never even thought about how Mione would feel, all he had thought about was getting her away from   
Malfoy.  
  
"I love you Ron, don't scare me like that again, ever" She sobbed, Ron tightened his arms around her.  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"Do you promise never to be that stupid again?" Hermione sat up and begged him.   
  
"I promise" He pulled her back into a hug. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About a week" Hermione replied  
  
"Then today is christmas...I have a present for you back in my dorm" He whispered  
  
"No Ron, I dont want any thing, I have you back, that is all that matters" She replied  
  
"I love you hermione"  
  
"I love you to Ron"  
  
******  
  
After Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledoor had checked over Ron, he was allowed to movve back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny   
were waiting in the common room for Hermione and Ron. As they entered, Ginny jumped into her brothers arms, almost knocking   
him over.  
  
"Did you really have to scared the crap out of us all?" Ginny asked Ron as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Oh, don't you start, Mione has already lectured me about what I did, she seems to be foregetting that I saved her life" Ron   
replied, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"I know you saved my life, but you were a total prat the way you did it" She smiled back, she felt so good just joking around  
with her firends. She had not laughed for a long time.  
  
"Fine, next time I see Malfoy about to rape you or something, I'll just let him do it shall I?" Ron joked  
  
"Let's not even joke about that ok" Hermione smiled nervously and pulled Ron over to the lounge chair. The fire was   
crackling already.  
  
"Well, we are going to leave you two alone for a little while, um, merry christmas" Harry smiled and handed Ron and Hermione   
two gift wrapped boxes. Harry turned to leave and Ron stood, he whispered something in Harry's ear and then returned to the   
fire side. He sat and pulled Hermione into his arms.  
  
"I sat by the fire every night when you were in the hospital wing" Hermione informed Ron "I stayed here for hours on end, I   
even slept down here some nights"  
  
"I am really sorry about how I made you feel, I thought that I was doing the right thing by you" Ron told her.  
  
"I am sorry about the way that I acted, I ve been messed up since that night, the guilt was getting to me, and then when I   
found out you were still alive i was so scared that i would really lose you. I know you risked your life for me, I am sorry   
I yelled at you earlier" Hermione replied, she ran her hand along his jaw.  
  
"Dont be sorry, it is good that you let it all out like that. I mean, you were most effected by this, all I did was go to   
sleep for a week" Ron joked  
  
"How about we just forget about this, we should try and get our life back on track" Hermione replied  
  
"That sounds like a great idea" Ron smiled. Harry cleared his throat at the foot of the stairs to the dorm room. He moved to   
the couch and handed Ron a small black box.  
  
"I know you said that you didn't want any thing from me, but i got you this any way" Ron smiled and handed the box to   
Hermione. She opened the box and looked at the gold braclet.  
  
"Ron, this is beautiful, I love it, thank you" Hermione smiled as Ron helped her clasp it onto her wrist. She hugged him and   
kissed his cheek.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" Ron whispered and ran his hand along her cheek. She blushed slightly as his fingers laced through   
her hair, pulling her mouth to his. The first kiss was soft and sweet, a culmination of weeks of pain. The passion of their   
kisses soon broke down all of the walls that had been holding them apart over the last few weeks.   
  
They sat in front of the fire for a few hours. Not really saying very much. Neither really had nothing to say, they were just  
happy to be together again.  
  
*******  
  
Breakfast on boxing day was one of the best breakfasts Hermione had ever had at Hogwarts. She sat with her three best friends  
in the world (well, her two best friends and her boyfriend) and for the first time in a long time she laughed and joked with  
the rest of them.  
  
"Ahh, food, the thing I missed the most when I was asleep" Ron exclaimed as he entered the great hall  
  
"Hey" Hermione pouted  
  
"Sorry Mione, but you will always come second to food" Ron smiled and hugged her, they sat at the Gryffindor table and began   
eating.  
  
"I dont think I would ever admit this Ron, but I am glad that you didn't die" Ginny smiled across the table at her brother.  
  
"Thanks Gin, good to know you care" He smiled "I am just annoyed that I missed a week of my holidays. I am going to be   
spending the next week doing homework."  
  
"I am sure Dumbledoor will write you a note" Harry smiled  
  
"Yeah, Dear Professor insert name here, Ron did not finish his holiday home work due to the fact that he was in a coma for a   
week and then hanging around with his friends for the other week...yours faithfully, Dumbledoor" Ginny mocked.  
  
"I dont need a note, I have Hermione" Ron smiled  
  
"Oh no you dont, you are not coping my homework" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Fine, last time I ever save you"  
  
"I just hope that they catch Malfoy soon" Ginny smiled as she reached for some more pumpkin juice. Ron's fork full of eggs   
stopped its journey to his mouth.  
  
"You mean Malfoy is still out there...I though he would be in Azkaban by now" Ron exclaimed  
  
"He managed to get away from Dumbledoor, he made it back to muggle London and every body is to scared the try and arrest the   
son of a death eater" Hermione informed him.  
  
"That's pathetic, the git almost killed me and people are to scared to get up off the asses and arrest him" Ron exclaimed,   
outraged.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I am sure they will get him when he comes back to school" Ginny replied.  
  
"They better" Ron spat and began eating again. Hermione sat silently. Soon every the others turned to stare at her  
  
"You ok Mione?" Harry asked  
  
"I think I have a plan to get back at Malfoy." She smiled wickedly, the others grinned and leaned in to hear her talk.  
  
*********************  
  
second last chapter  
  
hope you enjoyed it  
  
I am on a huge Oliver Wood kick at the moment, so if anybody has any recomendations on a really good Oliver fic to read,   
please tell me 


	16. Hermione's plan (the final chapter)

Sweet 16...Chapter, that is  
  
HELP, I AM LOST, I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM: Ok, so Ron woke up and Hermione let out all of her feelings. Ron didn't realise that  
he had caused her so much pain. Ron and Mione spent christmas together. At breakfast the next day, Ginny let it slip that   
Malfoy had gotten away. Mione had a plan to get back at him.  
  
DISCLAIMER: It has been two whole weeks and i still havent got a letter saying they are mine, so I guess they ain't mine.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter ::Tara runs around her computer room crying like that chick from Not another teen movie:: It   
has been such an honour writing this fic for all of you to read. I will be working on a few other peices after this one,  
( a few Weasley twins stories are buzzin around in my head, and A really good one about an empty Quidditch arena and Oliver  
Wood ::Tara wipes drool from keyboard before it short circuits::) Any way, with that out of my system, i hope you enjoy the  
final chapter.  
  
********************  
  
"Hermione Granger, you have gone stark raving crazy...that will never work" Harry exclaimed after Hermione had finished  
explaining the plan.  
  
"No..Harry, dont be so quick to judge, I think the craziness of the plan mixed with the stupidity of the person we are doing  
it on, I will work really well" Ron replied, he smiled at Hermione and then back at the others across the table.  
  
"Well, I am in, I think it will work, it is an excellent plan" Ginny replied and then elbowed Harry in the ribs.  
  
"ow...ok, yeah, I do it" Harry caved  
  
"Cool, so, I was thinking, maybe we should get Dumbledoor in on it..." Hermione began again.  
  
*****  
  
The next week of their holidays went so much quicker than the first. They majority of the time was spent working on the plan   
and help Ron get back on track with his school work.  
  
Dumbledoor had agreed to the plan, liking the students no violent approach to getting back at Malfoy. He agreed to take part  
in the plan that was to be started on the day the students returned to Hogwarts.  
  
When that day finally did arrive, no one had seemed to be having second thoughts as to what they had to do or say.  
  
"You lot ready, the train would be in Hogsmade in about ten minutes" Hermione asked, they all nodded.  
  
"Well, Ron this is your bit, you better get going" Ginny added. Ron hugged Hermione.  
  
"Good luck" she whispered  
  
"I dont need luck, I have you"  
  
*****  
  
Draco Malfoy starred out of the train window, waiting for the small wizarding town to come into view. He was finally returing   
to Hogwarts. A school where he now had a god status with all of the slytherins. His fater had been so pleased when Draco had  
returned home for christmas a murderer. The death eaters were now interested in his powers as a dark wizard.   
  
But there was one thing that still ripped at his heart, he had hurt Hermione, but now, his main rival in that department, he   
had her all to him self. Weasley was out of the way...forever.  
  
A small owl was flying alongside of the Hogwarts express. It was more like a tiny ball of fluff with a beak. But the little   
bird was flying determinedly towards Draco's compartment window. The little beak tapped on the window and Malfoy let it in.   
The bird collapsed onto the opposite seat and tried to regain it regular breathing. Malfoy pulled the letter off of the   
fluff balls leg and opened it.  
  
Draco  
  
I think that we should talk before we go back to class. Can you meet me in the classroom, I am sure you know the one, at   
around 4 o'clock.  
  
Hermione  
  
He grinned to himself, she already wanted him. He scribbled a quick reply and sent it with the pitiful little bird. The train  
began to slow, Hogsmade station was just ahead. The train stopped and kids began to file out of their compartments into the   
narrow hallway. Draco stayed put, he would wait until they were all gone before he would move, he didn't exactly feel like   
pushing and shoving a whole heap of little kids out of his way.  
  
He glanced out the window again and watched as the kids began to pile onto the snow covered station. All of the students seem  
ed to be happy to be back. They all giggled and talked, telling their friends everything that had happened to them over   
christmas.  
  
There were a whole lot of towns folk at the station. Old people sitting playing wizards chess, little kids playing exploding   
snap, Teenagers with vivid red hair leaning against the station house...  
  
Draco pulled away from the window and rubbed his eyes, then looked out again.  
  
He was standing there, Ron Weasley was standing there, leaning casually agains the building of the station. Their eyes locked  
for a second, and then Draco stod, gathered his things and walked out into the still crouded hall. He pushed past as many   
people as possible and jumped out of the train door onto the station platform. Looked around, but he couldn't see the red   
haired boy any where.  
  
"Are you ok Malfoy?" Crabbe asked from behind him, Malfoy looked around wildly around the station.  
  
"Yeah, man, you look like you have seen a ghost" Goyle added. All the colour drained from Draco's face...Had he seen a ghost?  
Yes, he had seen a ghost, a ghost of Ron. That was ok, Ron would be the tpye of person to hang around the school after death.  
Hanging out with Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves. That was a very Weasley thing to do.  
  
"I think I did" Malfoy smiled at his lackys and then they all began walking towards the school.  
  
*****  
  
"That git is dumber than we all expected" Ron exclaimed as he entered the common room.  
  
"So it worked?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, stage one of the plan has worked, I scared the crap out of him, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of his face.   
It was priceless" Ron smiled  
  
"So, I guess we have to get ready for part two" Ginny smiled at her brother and handed him the invisibility cloak.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat crying in the classromm she had asked Malfoy to meet her in. The door opened and she looked up, her bloodshot   
eyes squinting against the light of the hallway.  
  
"Draco, Is that you?" She asked weakly  
  
"Yes Hermione, it's me" He replied  
  
"Why did you do it Draco? Why did you kill Ron?" Hermione asked sadly.  
  
"I dont know" Draco replied, his heart was breaking, he had really hurt her.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, even with him gone, you better stay the hell away from me...cos Ron promissed to keep me safe, and even now,   
he is a man of his word" Hermione began. Behind Malfoy, a hand came out of no where and settled onto his shoulder. Malfoy   
screamed like a little girl and then took off out of the classroom. When the no more footsteps could be heard in the hall.   
Hermione began to laugh, Ron pulled off the cloak and laughed along.  
  
"Strong Mighty Slytherin...screams and runs like a little girl" Ron smiled  
  
"That was to much fun, I cant wait till Harry and Ginny see him." Hermione replied, Ron threw the cloak back on and they made   
their way back to the common room.  
  
*****  
  
"That, was so great" Hermione smiled at the others as her and a cloaked Ron re entered the common room. For the rest of   
the plan to work, they had to keep Ron hidden until after the feast that night.  
  
"Yeah, well, we better get to the feast then" Ginny smiled  
  
"Yeah, lets go wins some Oscars with our excellent acting" harry joked, Hermione laughed, but Ginny looked at him weird.  
  
"Win some what?"  
  
*****  
  
"It is good to see all of our students back again...but it is with great sadness that I announce that one of us will not be   
returning to our school. Sixth year Gryffindor Ronald Weasley died on the holidays in a fatal accident. Our   
thoughts and prayers lay with the Weasley family, especially his little sister Ginny, and his best friends Harry and   
Hermione. He will be greatly missed by all" Dumbledoor announced at the feast that night, Hermione and Ginny had begun to cry  
during the speech as well as a few other Gryffindor girls. There was an odd silence around the whole room, no body had begun  
to eat, they were all letting the news sink in.  
  
"Accident my ass...you killed him didn't you Draco" Goyle asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Yeah" Malfoy replied and then glanced up at Dumbledoor who was consoling Madam Sprout. And there he was again. Ron Weasley   
was stealing food from the teachers table.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, is there any thing different about the teachers table?" Malfoy asked, they both looked and then shook their   
head. Malfoy looked back up at the table. Ron was standing beside Hagrid, making a gesture like he was picking fleas and   
lice out of his beard and eating them. Malfoy shook his head, rubbed his eyes and gulped down all of his pumpkin juice   
before looking again. Ron was no longer at the teachers table.  
  
But Ron was now walking between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, picking at their food and lifting a goblet every now and   
then to have a drink. No body seemed to even blink at the items being lifted off of the plates. Ron had moved on to the   
Gryffindor table. He was playing with Ginnys piggy tales and then he stole Harry's glasses. Harry didn't even move. Draco   
looked around, no body else was seeing this happening. Ron caught his eye again, dropping the glasses he was striding over   
to the Slytherin table. Suddenly, something flashed to Malfoy's right. The patch on the robe beside him was changing. Now,   
instead of the sliver snake, it was a picture of a snake killing a lion.  
  
He looked at everybody's patches and then down at his own. The silver Slytherin snake was killing the gold gryffindor lion.   
He then looked up at the slytherin banner, it to, was now a snake killing a lion. Draco stood and knocked over the goblet in  
front of him, spilling pumpkin juice all over the table.  
  
"Is there some thing wrong, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledoor asked from the head table, every body in the great hall was now looking   
at Draco.  
  
"R..R..Ron W..We..Weasley" Draco stammered and pointed to where Ron was standing.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, that is not a funny joke" Dumbledoor replied coldly  
  
"This is not a joke, Ron, he is here, he picked lice out of Hagrid's beard and then he nicked food from the hufflepuffs and   
Ravenclaws the he stole Potters glasses...I am not crazy sir" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"oh...can any one else see Mr Weasley?" Dumbledoor asked, quite amused at Malfoy's outburst.  
  
"No" was the collective answer  
  
"Maybe, Mr Malfoy, you should go to the hospital wing, maybe they can help you be rid of this vision you are having"   
Dumbledoor smiled sadly.  
  
"It is not a vision...dont you see, I killed him, and now he is taking my sanity as revenge" Draco yelled at Dumbledoor.   
Everybody gasped at what he said, even a few of the slytherins.  
  
"Is that right?" Dumbledoor began. He smiled at Harry, Hermione and Ginny, the plan had worked.  
  
"Yes, I killed him on the night of the yule ball...you have to belive me professor, he has come back to haunt me" Draco   
exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I believe you" Dumbledoor replied and clapped his hands twice. The doors to the great hall swung open and two large   
guards walked in.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, we are taling you into the custody of the magic courts until the day that you will have trial in front of   
the minister of magic" The first guard began and bound Draco's hands wilh a spell.  
  
"You are being held under the charges of kidnapp and attemptive murder" the second guard stated.  
  
"Attemptive murder?" Draco asked and then looked around the room. Ron had suddenly appeared, but this time, every one   
could see him, there was collective gasp around the great hall.  
  
"Hi Malfoy" Ron smiled and patted him on the back.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Turns out I didn't die after all, Mione put a speel on everyone so that you were the only one you thought something weird   
was going on, it broke when you spilled the juice...we got a confession out of you, and that was the whole idea" Ron   
explained in a who-would-have-thought tone.  
  
"And now you have a nice long sentence in Azkaban" Hermione added, standing beside Ron.  
  
"Yeah, watch out for those dementors" Harry added  
  
"And dont let them kiss you...unless they buy you dinner first" Ginny joked, The guards took Draco's arms and led them from   
the great hall.  
  
"I am going to get you Weasley, and your little mudblood girlfriend, you'll pay I sware" Draco screamed as he was dragged   
away.  
  
"Well, The plan worked" Harry smiled at his friends.  
  
"yeah, doubting Potter" Ron replied  
  
"Good to have you back Ron" Ginny smiled and she dragged Harry back to the table  
  
"Yeah, Good to be back" He muttered  
  
"You are my Hero, Ron Weasley" Hermione smiled  
  
"And you are mine" Ron replied, kissing her softly.  
  
********************  
  
Well, that's it, the last chapter  
  
Ok, so as I was writing this I had an idea for a sequal so tell me if you want one  
  
AWww, isnt that so cute, they are each others hero.  
  
oh yeah, I couldn't be bothered finding the song...so sue me.   
  
  
Thankyou for all of your review and keep your eyes peeled for more of my stories. 


End file.
